Deja Vu!
by A hint of mischief
Summary: When Harry has a flaw in apparition he finds himself somewhere in a place called 'Camp Half-Blood'. A new Great Prophecy is stirring, and Percy and Annabeth must save Hogwarts as they go into the mysterious world of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Together, they come across plot-twists and trouble. What else will encounter?
1. The Flaw in Apparition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Originally: (My first fanfic! Yay! Please R&R and if I make a few mistakes, feel free to point out.) Edit: Whoo! Guess who's back in town? Okay, okay, I know like half of you must be furious with me but what could I do? I had lost my inspiration and gave up. Suddenly, I see these old chapters in my documents and then voila! Inspiration back! Well, now I'm back and better than before so those of you who were following this fanfic before may notice changes in chapters and those of you new welcome to a crazy dimension of my brain! (For more info go to the Author's note aka the very last chapter...)**

Oh, the oddness of it all.

It all started when it was the stupid apparition lessons. After trying, and trying, Harry thought he should just give up. But right now he had other things to worry about.

Malfoy.

He knew there was something suspicious going on. He knew that Malfoy was a death eater. But why wouldn't anyone believe him? What ever the case was, he had to get to the bottom of things.

Sighing at the thought of another try at apparition, Harry gave it another go. _Remember the three D's_. The instructor told them. What was it? Destination, Determination and Deliberation. What was deliberation? Well, whatever. He didn't see how it was supposed to help him apparate. Those words wee just rubbish and practically meant nothing to him.

_'Here goes nothing,' _he thought.

1-2-3.

Suddenly, there was an uncomfortable feeling. Harry noticed everything went black, and he was gasping for breath. His eyeballs were being rolled back into his head, and his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull.

He was transferred to a hillside area. It was probably somewhere early in the morning where ever he was. There was no one there, just a few birds chirping from a distance. Then, Harry noticed a sign.

Camp Half-Blood

_'Camp Half Blood? Where am I?' _Harry thought. It could have been some wizarding camp, or a trap by the Death Eaters. Then he just realized, he apparated. He wondered if he should cry out for help but, there was a feeling in his mind that it wasn't the brightest idea. Just in case, he kept his wand out. Wherever Harry was, he knew this wasn't a good sign.


	2. Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**Note: This has been updated**

**Percy**

Percy woke up all of a sudden.

No demigod nightmares. That was a first.

He checked the digital alarm clock on his bedside table. It read 6:45. He usually didn't wake up early. Another first.

Today Percy didn't feel like going back to sleep. He felt more energized and active. He springed up from bed as if he had extra ADHD infused in him today.

Percy opened the door to see a warm sun rise. All the birds were chirping in the background. What a normal day.

He took a walk around Half-Blood hill and saw Thalia's tree there with he Golden Fleece hanging on a branch. Memories came rushing back to him. Good, happy memories.

There was a snap of a twig.

When he looked down-hill, there was a boy who looked almost like him, but with messier hair and a pair of round glasses. Percy noticed that he was pacing around frantically and had a _it's really time to panic! _look on his face. Something which he had experienced often.

The boy looked like he needed help, but it was against camp rules to go out of bounds. And he really didn't want to send the harpies after him.

'Let's see,' he thought to himself. 'I've broken camp rules a billion times so if I do it again it won't really matter! Score for me! I get to save some random dude!'

And with that he ran down-hill with his pen in his hand.

Pretty stupid idea? Maybe. Crazy? Yeah, sure why not.


	3. This is so not happening again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO...**

Harry didn't know if he was hallucinating but, was that him up there on the hill? He couldn't get much of a view but, it was _definitely _not him. It was a boy like him without glasses and a bit neater hair. Maybe a bit more muscle. He didn't know if he should go up and ask, what this place was. In times like this, Harry knew better than just to trust anyone.

There was a rustling sound coming from the trees behind. There was a shadow somewhere. At that moment, Harry got the shock of his life. What he saw was a half-man half-bull, kind of creature, with one horn, which meant the other one was broken. Hadn't he heard of them? Hermione said they were Minotaurs. But weren't they myths?

But that wasn't the time to think about those things. He had bigger problems. Harry had his wand drawn out, ready to attack. The Minotaur then let out a roar, meaning _it_ was about to attack.

Fortunately, Harry was quicker than the Minotaur and escaped its attemp at a strike. But Harry just noticed, his wand wasn't in his hand. It was right behind the Minotaur, and getting it back, was not the best idea in the world. He probably wasn't the best person in combat. Now, would be a really good time for some help!

"Help!" Harry cried out, hoping the boy on the hill could hear him. He was wandless, clueless and had a really fat chance of dying now. What a wonderful combination! 

Percy just realized, it was the same Minotaur he fought on his way to Camp Half Blood. This certainly meant an odd scene of Deja Vu. He knew he should go and help. But Percy knew, going out of bounds was breaking camp rules.

_Let's see'_, Percy thought _'I've broken camp rules about a bazillion. Hmm, so I guess that means, point for me! I get to go save some random dude!'  
><em>

And that's exactly what he did! It was a very wise opinion though. He went down the hill with ballpoint pen in his hand. It was time to kick some monster butt! 

While Harry was running for his life, he eventually got some help.

He wondered if his wand got snapped by Mr. Ugly over there, but right now, he really needed some help.

Then, he realized the boy on the top of the hill was coming. Apparently, he had a- whoa, killer sword in his hand! What? Perhaps it was time to take a risk and grab his wand.

"RAAWR!"

Or not.

"Move out of the way!" yelled the boy with the sword making a dramatic entrance.

Immediately obeying with his reflexing kicking in, Harry did. The boy was hurdling towards the monster with no fear, as if he was a trained professional. The monster tried to strike him with his hand, but the boy step-sided, ducked the second strike and slashed the Minotaur which had disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

Harry's jaw dropped.

"How- how did you do that?" Harry exclaimed. "Where am I? In some crazy world? Maybe this is just a weird dream..."

The boy, whose expression was completely calm said, "You'll be fine. Just don't panic. It's just an aftershock."

Harry was completely dumbstruck. He felt like Dudley, a dumb, lost person in his insane mind.

"Panic?"

The boy picked up his wand and gave it to him. At least his wand was fine, but whoever this person was, he had no fear of hexing him.

"I think this is yours." he said. "My name's Percy, by the way."

"I'm Harry." he said obliviously. Maybe he shouldn't have told his name. "Who are you?"

"Come with me," the Percy replied. "You really do deserve an explanation. Especially after what you've been through. Trust me, we all have. If you are one of us."

"What? One of you what's... how?" Harry was dazed.

He had no other option. He was lost, and he probably knew he wouldn't be able to relax if he didn't find out the truth. Today would be a long day...


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO as always...**

Percy knew Harry deserved and explanation because, he had also pretty much been through the same thing Harry had been through. He also knew how confused he might have been or perhaps scared. Especially, if he was just a regular mortal. But the question was, how did Harry get at Camp Half-Blood? Maybe he wasn't just a regular mortal, but that was probably a question he shouldn't ask. He didn't seem normal and Percy some how felt this weird aura attached to him.

They were finally at the top of the hill and, there was murmuring everywhere.

"There he is!", one camper exclaimed. It was Annabeth. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Her curly blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing her usual, orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. She had a 'I-will-slap-you-in-the-face' look on her face. Gods, she was beautiful when she was angry.

"Where were you Seaweed Brain?" she asked in a really loud voice.

"Manners, Wise-Girl. We have a guest." Percy replied calmly.

Annabeth looked at Harry with a questioning look on her face.

"How did you-" she started but was cut off by Percy. "Long story. He needs to see Chiron ASAP." he said with a serious look on his face. 

Harry had no idea what was going on. Big House? Chiron? And when he heard ASAP, he knew this was not good at all.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought I was getting explanations, not being sued!", Harry said.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged expressions.

"Let's go.", they both said in unison.

"Follow along with us, uh, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Harry" he replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth. Now follow us." she replied hastily.

They were running so fast, as if they got caught on fire. Harry had a hard time catching up but, he managed. They were going there way towards a big cabin, painted baby blue, about 4 stories tall.

"Nice color." he muttered.

Out on the porch was a man who had a chubby face and a red nose, with curly black hair. He had bloodshot eyes and looked like he'd been drinking a lot.

Opposite next to him was, a centaur! Harry was surprised to see a centaur here, but why? A Minotaur _and_ a centaur, twice in one day. Wow. He had a scruffy beard and bushy eyebrows with kind brown eyes. Or at least he hoped they were.

"Percy my boy! Where were you?", asked the centaur. "We were beginning to worry you had been eaten by the harpies by mistake! You do know how hard it would be to get you back, don't you?" Harry didn't know if that was a joke or not.

"He was worried, but I wasn't," the other man said.

"Sorry Chiron" Percy said, ignoring the rude man "But right now we have other issues to worry about." he replied, pointing his finger towards Harry. The centaur, who's name was apparently Chiron, nodded. "I see", he said, and for some reason his expression darkened. "Perhaps you would like to tell you story, Mr. Jackson."

And so Percy did, in rapid fire mode. He explained everything, from the Minotaur, to the panicking at the very end. But he didn't say anything about his wand. Harry wondered why. But he knew that Percy knew the feeling.

Chiron just nodded and didn't say anything throughout the whole thing. At last, he finally said " I see. I think for now, Mr. Potter shall stay in the Hermes cabin."

"Wait, what?", Harry said, with a befuddled expression on his face. "I came here for explanations! I'd like to know where I am, and-and who you people are!"

Everyone in the room was now staring at him. Harry was capable of taking out his wand, and hexing them all.

"Actually Mr. Potter, we believe even you have a secret, isn't it?" Chiron said.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

Harry was hesitating. "How can I trust _you_?" he said. "After all, even you have a secret!"

"Fair enough I guess." Percy said. "How about we trade? Your secret for ours."

"Then how do I know this isn't a trap?" Harry asked.

"We'll swear it." Percy said. Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Swear it?"

"Yes. We swear on the River Styx that we'll won't harm you and keep your secret. But I guess telling the truth could be your decision, or you could walk away safely", Percy replied. But Harry could tell, even he was hesitating.

"Okay. I don't know about this River Styx stuff, but it sounds pretty serious." Harry replied honestly. But how could he be sure if it was safe enough? Was it the right decision? They were all staring at him waiting for an answer. But they all seemed trust able perhaps, and they probably didn't seem like the people Harry wanted to make an enemy of. Should he tell the truth, or just walk away safely, harm free? Where was Dumbledore when you needed him?

**Dun-dun-doh! The final decision will be in the next chapter. I'm so proud! It was much longer. Suggestion wills be appreciated once again! Pleasie!**


	5. So the truth comes out

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill, I don't own PJO or HP, blah, blah...**

**I added a poll! Check my profile to view! If you can handle the pain...**

**Harry**

They were all staring at him, waiting for answer. Harry knew he wouldn't rest until he knew the truth. It was like a stare down, it was just threatening through their eyes. He knew he had to make a decision sooner or later. Apparating wouldn't work because, since he might end up without a foot.

He made a decision and hoped Dumbledore wouldn't kill him for this.

"All right. I've made a decision.", Harry said grimly. "The truth is, I'm a wizard."

There was a pause.

"What? No laughter? No, 'you're lying'?"

"No, cause this isn't the strangest thing that's happened." said Percy. "It actually explains the wand thingy."

"Wand thingy?" asked Annabeth. "Yeah, I may have left a slight bit of information." Percy said. But that was probably a lie.

Then Percy quickly changed the topic, "Wait so you're like a wizard as in, the ones in fairy tales? You know, potions and all that stuff."

Harry replied, "Yeah, pretty much. Or somewhat close enough."

"Oh." Percy replied. "That's cool!"

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So." Harry began "What's _your _secret?"

Percy stared at Chiron before answering, as if for approval. "A promise, is a promise Mr. Jackson. You know the oath." Chiron said.

"Do you know anything about the Greek Gods?" Percy said.

"Uh, I haven't been paying much attention to what Hermione says these days, but there are snippets of it in my head, like the Gods and Goddesses and stuff like that." Harry said.

"Well, they're real." Percy finished.

"No way! Those all Mythology!" Harry said. He thought about it for a second, and then it all started forming a puzzle in his head. "Actually, now that I think about it makes sense. Well, sort of."

"Now you know. We're actually demigods, part god, part mortal. So, one of our parents is a God or Goddess and the other one is mortal."

"That's quite... interesting." Harry said as he thought about Greek Gods 'mingling' with mortals."

"But yeah, I won't tell anyone." _Except maybe Ron and Hermione, _Harry thought.

"So, I guess we're on a clean slate Mr. Potter?" Chiron asked.

"I guess." Harry replied.

"Wonderful!" said Chiron with glee. "Percy, why don't you show around Camp Half-Blood to Mr. Potter here. While he's here, he can stay at the Hermes cabin. Mr. D and I need to discuss some things."

"Hermes?" asked Harry, "_The _Hermes as in the traveling god? Whoa..."

"Uh, yeah we have different cabins for all the Greek Gods, including _Hecate, _Goddess of magic. I'm guessing you should get along with them." Percy said.

Then Harry remembered, he came here on accident, not on vacation! "I'm really sorry, but I don't have time to be here. I'm in the wrong place, I came here on accident. I'm actually from London."

"What!" exclaimed Annabeth. "You're from London? How exactly _did_ you get here? Do you know how far that is from here?"

"Actually, no." said Harry. "Where is this place?"

"You're in New York City, the United States." Percy said, with a dark expression on his face.

Harry's jaw dropped. "The United States? Oh sure, now I know how far I am from London!" Harry said in a sarcastic tone. _I am doomed, _Harry thought. Now he knew how big trouble this was. He was 'The Chosen One' and now everyone single person in the wizarding world, including Voldemort would be looking for him.

"Now I don't suppose you people have any source of transportation do you?" Harry asked.

"We do, but dude, do you know how far London _is?_" Percy said.

"Great! I'm stuck here until someone will come and find me!" Harry said in anger, with his head in his hands."

"Well, just be happy that you have someplace to be until someone comes for you." Percy said. "Can't you just call someone up?" he asked.

"No. At Hogwarts, he don't have telephones because, some people don't know how to use them. They've never dealt with non-magic objects." Harry said.

"Hogwarts?" Percy stifled a laugh. "What kind of name is that?" he asked. Harry was oblivious. "I don't really know. I actually haven't thought about it." Harry cracked a smile.

Then everyone joined in and started laughing. Maybe it didn't seem so bad, after all. He could take a break from being 'The Chosen One'.

"Maybe I should show you around now. But this will probable be similar to what you've seen, or something really different." Percy said

"I think I can handle that." Harry said.

"Oh, and just a hint for the future, watch out for the Stoll brothers. They won't hesitate _at all _to play a prank on a new camper." Percy said.

"Also experienced that." Harry said, as he thought of Fred and George, the Weasley twins. "But seriously, Stoll? That's way too ironic." Harry said.

Percy laughed. "That's just the way things go here." he said.

**End of Chapter! Just a note, this fic has no slashes!**


	6. A challenge

**Disclaimer: I think you know what goes here...**

**Hermione**

It was about 7:00 pm. They were in the great hall and no one had seen Harry. Everyone was worried but the last time they saw him was in apparition class. And Ron, was eating!

"Ronald! Will you ever stop eating? We haven't even seen Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it, I'm hungry." Ron said.

"When are you not hungry?"

At that moment, Ginny overheard their conversation. "You haven't seen Harry either?" she said.

"No." Hermione said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't you think we should go to Dumbledore about this?" Ginny asked.

"I think so." Hermione said.

"But what's Dumbledore going to do about it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know!" Hermione said in exasperation. "Do you expect me to know everything Ronald?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "Well you usually know _everything_."

"That's not true..." Hermione said.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. Hermione turned pink.

"Ahem." Ginny cleared her throat, and both of them looked in her direction.

"Well? Should we see Dumbledore about this or not?" she asked.

"Of course!" Hermione said. "I mean we don't even know where he is!"

"I bet you he's been taken by the death eaters." Ron said.

"No. I'm sure Dumbledore would know. Hogwarts security had been reinforced, remember?"

The thing Hermione feared that Harry's theory might have been right. Maybe Malfoy was a death eater and took him. It wasn't the fear that she wasn't right for the first time, but he a death eater at Hogwarts was just outrageous. All the things that could happen...

The three of them were now on their way to Dumbledore's office. They went straight after dinner. Then they realized they didn't have the password to Dumbledore's office.

"Great, we don't have the bloody password!" Ron said.

"No, we actually do." Hermione said. "Ron, what was the password Dumbledore said to Harry in his note? Lollipops?"

"Acid Pops!" Ron said in excitement. The doors opened and a statue of an eagle came spiraling from below. "For once, I actually did _something_ Hermione Granger couldn't." he grinned.

"I actually don't mind." Hermione said.

There they went inside the office, and they found Dumbledore sitting on his front desk.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and _Ms._ Weasley." he said. "What brings you here?"

"Professor, it's about Harry." Hermione said. "You see, we were looking for him at dinner, and we couldn't find him. The last time we saw him was at apparition lessons."

Dumbledore's expression darkened. "There can be only two answers to this." he said. "Either Mr. Potter has done apparition by mistake, or he has been taken by the death eaters. We'll be lucky if Mr. Potter made it in one piece if apparated."

"I told you. He's been taken by the death eaters!" Ron said.

"Hold on Ron, he could also have apparated by mistake." Hemione said.

"Well, maybe if Harry did apparate by mistake, he could be anywhere." Ginny said. "We could spend ages looking for him."

"Instead, maybe there is a way to contact him. Right?" Ron said. "I mean, this is the wizarding world, there's tons of ways."

"Correct, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. "There is a way, but if you are ready to accept the challenge." he said.

"Challenge?" Hermione said.

"Yes Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. "And in this, the consequences may, or may not be severe."

"Such as?" Ginny asked.

"Such facing Death eaters, or maybe Dementors, you may not know what you are standing up against because everything will be an obstacle, something unexpected." Dumbledore said. "But the question is, are you up for the challenge?"

"We've beaten a few death eaters, why not do it again?" Ron said confidently.

Hermione hesitated a split second. Then she thought, sure why not take a chance. "I'm in. Besides, Ron won't be able to survive without me." Ron blushed.

"I'm in too!" Ginny said. "There's no way you two are leaving me behind."

"Fine. If you want to risk you're life be my guest." Ron said.

"I will if I want to. You will not make _my_ decisions for me, Ronald." Ginny said with her hands on her hips.

"So, now we're all in this. Then what do we have to do?" Hermione said

The old Professor said with a twinkle in his eye, "Come with me."

**So I guess now there is suspense in this...DUN DUN DAAAAAAH!**


	7. The Hermes Cabin

**Disclaimer: If you guessed that I do own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, you're WRONG. I don't...**

**Percy**

Percy had shown Harry around camp. The strawberry fields, the stables, the armory, the mess, and now, from there they would go to the cabins. The expressions on his face though, were priceless! But some of his reactions...

When he saw the pegasi,

"How do you have pegasi here?"

The sword room,

"That's awesome! Can I try? You know, I actually have used a sword once, but I almost killed myself."

The mess,

"This is nice, but some I still prefer the one at Hogwarts."

Even the strawberry fields,

"Best strawberries ever!"

So, he was appalled on ¾ things.

Now he would see the cabins, which pretty much the grand finale. (or was it?)

**Harry**

"12 cabins for 12 olympian gods?" Harry asked.

"Correct," Percy said. "But we're buliding a few more for minor gods because of a few _recent_ events," he added.

"Oh," Harry said. "So which is the Hermes cabin?"

"That one," Percy said, pointing to a cabin which had peeling brown paint, and a caduceus over the door. "It's not the newest cabin, but it's the most popular."

"Uh-huh," Harry said, as they entered the cabin.

There was a bunch of chaos as they entered the room. Things were zooming across the cabin, and people were jumping around and pushing each other.

"It's also a place where you might want to watch you're head, literally," Percy added.

"Thanks for the heads up," Harry mumbled.

All of a sudden, a boy came down from the ceiling, out of nowhere.

"Hey Percy!" said the boy. He had curly brown hair, a sort of sarcastic smile, and a crazy look in his eyes as if he had too much coffee.

"So who's this" he asked.

"This is Harry." Percy said. "He's going to be a new room mate."

"Determined, or undetermined?" he asked. What was that supposed to be?

"Undetermined." There were a few groans from the back of the cabin. "Uh, this one has a different case," Percy said, in a lower voice. "Chiron says, you'll find out at capture the flag time."

"No worries," the boy said. "I'm Travis by the way." the boy said, holding out a hand.

"I'm Harry," he said, shaking Travis's hand, but doing so he realized he made a mistake. He got an electric shock after he tried to shake his hand.

"OUCH!"

Travis laughed. "The original, prank! That one never gets old."

"That was your welcome gift," Percy said. "They'll get much better every time," he said with sarcasm, but Harry just frowned. "Luckily I never got one when I came." Lightning, was not his thing. But, Harry did have a few tricks up his sleeve- er, wand. Payback would come soon.

"That, they will!" Travis said.

"I guess I'll be going then." Percy said. "You can settle in, but I'll be seeing you in the mess. You'll be on my team for capture the flag."

"What's capture the flag?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out." he said. "But that's in the evening. You still have a long day you know." and then he walked out the door.

What was the worst that could happen? Harry had been with Fred and George all these years and he learned a lot from them from just a wand.

"You don't need to be afraid from us you know," Travis said. "The Hermes cabin always has room for new comers and people to prank. Mostly both. But we love pranking."

"That's nice," Harry said.

"Well, I guess this is you bunk space." Travis said gesturing to a small, efficient space with a bed. "I guess you have no stuff which is usually the case. Even when Percy came to Camp Half-Blood, he had no stuff." he said. "That time Luke was the counselor, but that was before-" his expression darkened.

"Who's Luke?" Harry asked.

"Never mind," Travis said. "Maybe you'll find out on your own while you're here." he said. "Meanwhile, I have some toiletries to steal." he said. "Hey Conner!" he yelled. And a boy who looked just like him, came down from the ceiling in the same, previous style.

"Yeah Travis?" he asked.

"We have a new comer. He is, as Percy puts it, a _special_ case."

"Nice to meet you," he said. "I'm Conner," he said, putting out hand.

"No thanks, I already fell for the 'joy buzzer'," Harry said, with air quotes.

"Darn it," Conner said. "Oh well, there's always next time," he said mischievously.

"Just a question. Are you two twins?"

"Nope," they both said in unison.

"Oh! You two are the Stoll brothers," Harry said, and started laughing.

"Yes we are," Connor said blankly.

"Wicked." Harry said. But the two twins- sorry, _brothers_, looked at each other clueless.

**The longest chapter, ladies and gentleman! Anyways, there was more of, Stoll brothers in this. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	8. Capture the Flag

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson...**

It was a pretty tiring afternoon and evening. Harry had been through a lot. He didn't really have to do anything here, as Percy said he was a 'special' case. But besides that, there was a lot to do here. Archery which he was so unfortunately terrible at, winged horseback riding, which kind of got the hang of because of Quidditch, if only they were like brooms, arts and crafts, where Harry tried to make a weapon but nearly killed himself with a chainsaw, and then there was a little free time.

The day sort of went like that until there was finally Capture the Flag after dinner which Harry still had no idea about. He tried to look for Percy to ask him about capture the flag. He finally spotted Percy sitting with Annabeth in the big mess. He ran over to Percy to ask him what the fuss was about.

"Oi, Percy," he said.

"Oh, hi Harry," Percy said "So how did you like camp so far?"

"Yeah, it's really great and all, but I still have no idea what capture the flag is."

"No worries. Mr D. will be going over the rules once again. You're going to be on my team. The Ares cabin will probably try dunk you in the toilet, and then see if you're worth something." Percy replied in between taking sips of his blue stuff.

"I hated it when that happened," Annabeth scowled.

"Good to know," Harry said warily.

"You don't need to worry," Annabeth said "Percy's the best swordsman in like, centuries, maybe except for-", then Annabeth stopped and turned red. There it was again. Harry wondered if the name was Luke that she was going to say. He was probably going to hear that name a lot in this camp, so he might as well get used to it. Percy also grimaced as if sad memories were coming back to him. But what was so great about Luke?

They soon all were ready in combat gear wearing bronze armor, helmets with an annoying blue feather on top which wasn't exactly the best fashion statement. He looked around at all the other people wearing their armory and wondered if was looking that stupid. Combat gear was not his style. Especially not blue feathers. 

As soon as all the rules had been gone through, Harry had asked him, "Magic weapons? Does my wand count?"

Percy replied, "I guess so. I mean, swords are usually the major weapon since you're new and you're not the best swordsman, no offense, I guess you could. Just don't try doing anything major to anyone."

"Okay." he said. "So what am I supposed to be doing?"

"I guess you can stick with me so nothing severe happens to you." Percy said. "Besides, you won't enjoy being on border patrol." Then he glared at Annabeth with a 'sarcastic-thanks-a-lot' look on his face, but Annabeth just shrugged with a smirk on face.

The game had started 5 minutes ago and there was already way to much chaos as usual. No surprise. They already had knocked a few dozen people, and Harry could petrify people with his wand. This was apparently no big deal for him.

"In a way this is just like Quidditch! Sort of," Harry said while they were running.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"A game played on flying broomsticks." Harry replied. "There's 25% chance you killed if you're awful."

"Not my kind of thing, flying. 95% chance _I _would get killed."

"Then there's a 50% I wouldn't take you on my team. No offense," Harry said.

After a few minutes had passed by running and searching for the flag, Percy heard a sound. "Wait. Stop running. I think I hear something."

"What?" Harry asked. "Someone's probably trying to sneak attack us."

"It sounds like-" Percy cut off. What he saw was something giant floating 15 feet above them in the sky. It was a flying car. It was a light blue Ford Anglia, and bits and pieces of it was gone and most of the car was dented and rusted.

"Holy Poseidon." Percy's jaw dropped.

"That's impossible." Harry said.

"I know, there's no way a flying car could get through cam boundaries!."

"Not that! That's car's supposed to be gone! Destroyed most likely after all these years. Or eaten by the spiders." Harry said.

"Excuse me? Wait. You've seen this car before?" Percy asked.

"Not only seen it. I was on a death rollercoaster on this car." Harry said. "This thing nearly murdered me and my best friend." Harry face paled. "My best friend." he repeated in a daze.

The car lowered down, hovering about Now only 2 feet above them.

Now it was Harry's turn to be befuddled. "Ron? Hermione? _Ginny? _What are you all doing here?" he said. There was a boy with red hair and freckles, sitting next a girl with bushy brown hair, and in the back was a girl with red hair and freckles who seemed to be related to the boy who was obviously Ron.

"We've come here to rescue you of course." Ron said. "We were worried sick!"

"Sure you were Ron." the girl with red hair said.

"Oh, shut up Ginny." Ron said.

"Anyways, where are we?" the other girl, Hermione asked.

"Um, hello?" Percy said, now butting in the conversation who felt completely left out. "I'm also here you know. Anyone care to explain some stuff?"

"Sorry Percy." Harry said. "These are my friends, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Guys, this is Percy."

"Er, hi." Ron said.

"Hi. I hate to break it to you, but you guys are trespassing on our territory." Percy said. "And ruining a very friendly game of Capture the Flag."

"Sure, this is really _friendly,_" Harry said sarcastically.

"Great. Well, Dumbledore said this was going to happen." Ron said.

"Wait." Harry said. "Dumbledore sent you here?" Okay, first Hogwarts, and now Dumbledore? Do most wizards have weird names?

"Um, yes and no." Hermione said. "We'll explain later. So, aren't you coming back with us Harry?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not jump to conclusions." Percy said. "You guys are trespassing, so this situation goes to Chiron."

Ron moaned. "But I'm hungry! I'm not that patient!"

Ginny sighed. "No you're not."

**End of Chapter! THIS is my longest chapter. Maybe. Well, at least for now...**


	9. Prophecies

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Guess what? I lied. I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Percy **

Now it was just basically another moment of evaluation. The Capture the Flag game had been canceled because of the 'special' guests. Eventually the blue team would have won.

There were two demigods, four wizards, and one centaur, sitting in Chiron's office. Mr. D was in the bathroom which was probably an excuse for not wanting to discuss this situation.

Percy was pretty sure he heard Chiron mutter some like "κατάρα οι προφητείες" which was basically Greek for 'curse those prophecies.'

Chiron cleared his throat. "Do all you wizards mind if me and Percy have a private talk?"

"No," Harry said. "Sir," he quickly added.

"I would be nice if you four waited outside for a moment." Chiron said. "Oh and I need to talk with you too Annabeth."

Uh-oh.

Chiron's expression darkened. "We need to talk." Of course. As if that wasn't obvious by now.

"As you know, our Great Prophecy has now ceased to exist over these past few weeks. Recently over these few days while the campers were busy during the day, I'm afraid our oracle, Rachel, has just informed us about another prophecy." Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks.

"But what about the other great prophecy?"Annabeth said. "You know, the seven half-bloods."

"Ah, yes." Chiron said. "But as you know, these prophecies could take millenniums occur."

"Oookay," Percy said slowly. " But what is this prophecy?"

"I'm sure I have it somewhere. I wrote I down instead of memorizing. It upsets my brain." Chiron rummaged through the drawers of his desk and finally took out a piece of paper folded in a fancy way. Chiron first handed the paper to me.

"Percy. It would be better if you read it first."

"I'm just hoping this isn't about me again." Percy said with knitted eyebrows.

It took a while for Percy to read but then he finally made out:

_Two half-bloods shall enter the magic hand,_

"Um, Percy," said Annabeth "That's land."

"Oh, sorry."

_Two half-bloods shall enter the magic land_

_Under the sorting hat they will stand._

_The Chosen One shall find the cursed book,_

_In the hollow he shall look._

_When the mark appears he will battle the prince,_

_And wise man will fall ever since._

_The complete truth will not be found,_

_And the inside of the locket will astound._

Percy read the same thing three times until he finally passed it to Annabeth.

"The only thing I understood was the first line," Percy said.

"Well duh, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said. "That's pretty much the only obvious thing written here! You and me. But who's the Chosen One?"

"No idea," Percy said. "Two half-bloods shall enter the magic land, Under the sorting hat they will stand. The Chosen One shall find the cursed book, In the hollow he shall look. When the mark appears he will battle the prince, And wise man will fall ever since. The truth will not be found, And the inside of the locket will astound. This is just not my day. But at least from what I know it's not anything dangerous, is it?"

"No. Most likely not."

But we know one thing that is clear," Chiron said.

"What?" Annabeth said.

"You two will be going to Hogwarts with to clear this prophecy."

**Harry**

The four of them were listening to the entire conversation while they were outside with extendable ears, courtesy of Fred and George. The part when they came to the Chosen One, Harry almost choked. He understood what the cursed book was, but it wasn't cursed! The half-blood prince's notes _helped_ him!

Finally Ron said, "We can never have a single quiet year."

"No, never," Ginny said. "Well, you three at least."

"And every single time it's always Harry's fault," Hermione said quietly. They all stared at him.

"Hey! You're all looking at me as if I asked for this! And what do you mean that it's _my_ fault?"

"Well I'm sorry Harry, but it's true," Hermione said. "I think we all know what the cursed book is. I _told _you that book was no good."

"Hark who's speaking! You stormed out of Divination! You thing prophecies are stupid," Harry said, now boiling with anger. "What, do you think I asked to be the Chosen One? Or be in the Triwizard Tournament? Or-

Harry was cut off when Percy opened the door.

"Um, you guys can come in now," he said.

When they all went inside, Chiron was waiting for them.

"The three of us have discussed our matters." he said. "As for you four, you can be sent back to Hogwarts."

"Oh, okay," Harry said. He was starting to like this place. It was nice not being known as the Chosen One for some time.

"But, I don't think Albus would find it strange if two new students dropped by would he?"

"You knew Dumbledore?" Harry asked and was bewildered.

"Ah, yes long story, but yes I knew him. Anyways, these two will tag along with you on your journey back. If you don't mind. I don't think Albus would."

"But do honestly think six people will fit in a car?" Ron asked. "I mean sure if one of of would like to sit in the trunk. Or lap sit."

"Hmm. I don't think Percy would like to sit in a flying car. He has, fear of heights. He prefers flying on Pegasi."

**I decided to update a bit early because of my long gap. Anyways suggestions would be appreciated, R&R, blah-blah. Oh and the prophecy, people who read the half-blood prince must know the whole idea.**


	10. Take Off to London

**Congratulations to Aurors of Olympus, the 25****th**** reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own them, I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Percy**

Annabeth and Percy had packed their bags.

Emergency Ambrosia. Check.

Golden Drachmas. Check.

Kick ass sword. Double check.

Percy was going to be riding on Blackjack the Pegasus, because of the little encounter with Zeus he would have. He could already imagine him being in the car and Zeus electrocuting him with a thousand volts. Zeus is not the kind of Uncle you'd like to have.

When Percy was about to get on his Pegasus, Hermione asked, "Is that a real Pegasus?"

"Uh, yeah." he replied, which must've sounded dumb.

"If your so scared of heights, why are you riding on a Pegasus, won't it be the same? Actually it would be even riskier, wouldn't it? Say, if you were to fall of the Pegasus."

"Well, the horses are a much more friendlier to me. They don't scare me as much." Percy replied. He had to make up something until Annabeth could really explain who exactly they were. Technically though, it was still true.

"That's... interesting." Hermione said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Luckily for Percy, Ron had called Hermione to get in the car. Speaking of which, Percy had to first talk to Annabeth about their little secret. Right on cue, she tapped Percy's shoulder.

"I should tell them right?" Annabeth asked.

"What, that we're Half-bloods? Duh. Unless we want them stalking us for eternity!" Percy said.

"You're right."

"Just explain it to them in the car." Percy said. "Hermione reminds of you."

"Meaning?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. She sort of reminds of you, because she seem smart. Oh, and asks questions. She seems like a curious one."

"Interesting. I'll see. She seems nice." she said. And she ran off to the battered Ford Anglia.

"_Girls."_ Blackjack said in Percy's mind.

"Tell me about it." Percy sighed and got on the Pegasus.

"_Anyways, where are we going boss?" _Blackjack asked.

"London." Percy said.

"_I don't know about this boss. That's a long way."_

"Come on, I'll give extra sugar cubes." Percy said.

"_Fine. I'll do it for the sugar cubes. And I do want them this time!" _Blackjack said. Then Percy remembered he forgot his sugar cubes last time. Great, he had to give twice the sugar cubes.

"You're the best Blackjack." Percy said.

"_I know I am." _Blackjack said.

Together the car and the Pegasus took of together. Blackjack had taken some Pegasus magic sugar cubes which made him go twice as fast. Not that he wasn't fast enough, but the car was even faster. They would reach London in no time.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't long enough but this was short because it just mentions how they take off and everything like that.**

**P.S.: Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! :D**


	11. The Vanishing Cabinet

**Wow! Every single day there is something in my mail about a favorite story, or story alert, etc. Thanks a lot to all of you out there who supported my first fanfic! Really appreciate it! :D**

**Anyways, I got this chapter idea from SilverWolf329. Thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, I don't own- wait, I just said two times already. WHAT?**

**Draco**

It was time to test the the power of the Vanishing Cabinet himself.

Now was probably the best time while that old Dumbledore was gone for now. But it still killed Draco to do the deed of assassinating Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time. If he could, Draco would have gone to the good side. He wouldn't have to do such horrible things.

Murder? In fact, his chance of death had gone up by 50%. But what would his father say? His father with his pureblood ways and thoughts of going to the winning side. But that was just the way he was. Cruel. He would even risk his own son.

There was nothing Draco could do.

All he had to do now was test the Vanishing Cabinet for himself. He got into the old dusty cabinet which made him sneeze.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus."

"Harmonia Nectere Passus," Draco repeated the incantation.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus!"

There was a recognizable feeling again, the way he had side-apparated with his father. Everything went black, and Draco found a difficulty to breath. His eyeballs were being pushed at the back of his head and his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull.

In 30 seconds, he appeared at someplace where it was night. He could hear the oceanwaves lapping nearby. Surely he was on either an island, or somewhere near sea.

Somewhere distant Draco could see lights and, horses? Too strange. Quickly, he whipped out his wand from his robes and remembering what his the Dark Lord had said at the initiation.

"Now that you're a Death Eater, I'll hope to see some dark magic at use. Just one little incantation and you could kill a mudblood." Those words echoed into his head in that same cold voice. The pain he felt that night was unforgettable.

He reminded himself that now he was a Death Eater. He musn't pity himself.

"Remember," his father had told him "Show no mercy."

And with those thought he walked toward the light and um, horses.

**Surprise, surprise! The POV of Malfoy. Shocking? Yes, no? Let me know your thoughts in your reviews. I'm simply dying to know! Also, suggestions? Questions? Anything, review or PM ****me. **


	12. An Old Enemy

**Lots and lots of alerts and favorite stories! I'm so happy! Happy New Year everyone! Note: This chapter contains spoilers for TLO.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is getting annoying so I guess you guys can fill out for me. **

**Percy**

They had taken a break since Blackjack had gotten tired. They were on some random island probably in the middle of the Atlantic ocean taking a break. The air was smelling of the sea with slight winds blowing. Besides a house in the hills far off, no one appeared to be living there. During that time all of them got to know each other a little more.

"So Percy?" Harry asked. "You seem to be some kind of hero to the camp. I saw a lot of pictures of you in Chiron's office. Well, either that or you're Chiron's favorite student."

"Er, yeah. We had this huge war between the Titans and the half-bloods, so I was leading the half-bloods," Percy said turning slightly pink which no one could probably see because it was so dark. "It wasn't fun, believe me."

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, I can guess how it feels."

"Titans?" Hermione asked, who recently learned about half-bloods in the car. "They're still alive?"

Then Annabeth explained to her, "The Titans are also immortal. We could destroy and then they go to a place called Tartarus, a place for the most evil and cruel immortals. They could rise again from there after they reform, but that most likely happens after millions of years."

"Oh," Hermione said, who didn't seem so glad about to whole rising from death thing. "Can't they escape from immortality?"

"Not anyway that the gods have found," Annabeth said. "Maybe they have, but it would probably classified for demigods. Not that we would need to know anyways."

"Interesting."

**Harry**

There was an awkward pause after that.

"So Harry, what about you?" Percy asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked coming out of day dreaming. "It's a long story," Harry said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said. "You're like the most famous wizard!" Harry gave Ron an 'I'll-deal-with-you-later,' look. He just shrugged.

"Really?" Percy asked.

"I don't like to talk about it much," Harry said, putting his hand in his pockets nonchalantly. Percy nodded.

Another awkward pause.

There was a sound of a twig snap. Blackjack neighed in surprise.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Everyone stand still. No sudden movements." Annabeth said.

Harry slowly drew out his wand from his back pocket, and Percy took out the same ballpoint pen he had used to kill the minotaur. Everyone else had followed their example. They were all standing as still as a statue ready to take out whatever it was. Harry was about to lower his wand thinking it was nothing, but then there was a flash of green light barely missing Percy. Wait, it did hit him but the curse bounced off. What was going on?

Percy had uncapped his pen. "It's probably a monster."

"No," Ginny said. "It's a death eater. I'll willing to bet anything."

"Excuse me?" Percy asked befuddled. "They eat death? That doesn't sound appetizing."

There was another flash of green light, and Harry had used _protego_. "Come out, whoever you are!" Harry yelled. No one came out. "I'm warning you!"

A figure had came out of the palm trees a few seconds later. The person's face was not clear because it was so dark. "Well, well, well," said a familiar voice.

"If it isn't Scarhead and his little friends."

"_Malfoy?_" Harry said in surprise.

"Who is this?" Percy asked.

"We're enemies. And it turns out I was right," Harry said, tightening his grip on his wand. "You became a death eater."

"That's right," Malfoy said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"You see Potter, I had a little mistake in apparition. I so happens I came here," he said. "Now that I'm a death eater you see, and we're not at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord will be proud of me once I kill the boy who lived, and then died unexpectedly."

"Leave him alone," Annabeth spoke up hesitantly.

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy said. "What you going to do about princess?" he spat, pointing her wand at her now.

"Stay away from her!" Percy said, raising his sword.

"_Silencio!_" Malfoy said and the jinx just bounced of him harmlessly. Malfoy's eyes had widened in surprise. "What kind of magic is this?"

"It's not magic you git," Harry said "It's called Greek. _Levicorpus!_" Harry said, but Malfoy blocked the spell non-verbally.

"No, it's actually magic." Percy said.

"_Stupefy!_" Ginny said, behind Malfoy's back which he didn't see coming and it knocked him backwards pretty far.

"Nice one Ginny!" Harry said. Malfoy was still dazed. "All of you get in the car!" Harry said, which might have been a good idea while Malfoy tried gain some consciousness.

"What?"Hermione said.

"Get in the car!" Harry said. That got everyone's attention and they obeyed at once. Meanwhile Malfoy was sending hexes at them. "Percy you too. Get on the pegasus!"

"What about you?" Percy asked.

"Just go on!"

Harry got in the car at last waiting for the right time to lift off. When the time was right he told them to lift off. Soon they were off the ground and free of danger, even though Malfoy tried to send a few hexes and jinxes a them.

**Hurrah for a really long chapter! R&R! Pleasies.**


	13. Welcome Home, Sort of

**DiScLaImEr: Random person: You don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Me: WHUT? I DON'T? NOOOOO!**

**Percy**

Percy had fell asleep while riding Blackjack. He probably drooled on him, which was the reason why Blackjack woke him up. Or probably that they were at Hogwarts.

The castle was amazing! It looked like castles that belonged to kings and queens, but much larger. In the background were valleys that were faint because of the fog, and there was a lake at the base. There were about a thousand lit up windows that were gleaming which brought the life to the castle.

But Percy was curious about one thing. How in Hades were you supposed to get in?

"Hey Blackjack, could you get closer to the car?" Percy told Blackjack.

"_Sure thing boss._"

When they got closer to the car, Percy knocked on the glass window which looked as though it was about to shatter which a bunch of cracks and also a few pieces missing.. When gave the first knock, it shattered. So much for that.

"Sorry about that," Percy said.

"It's okay," Ron said. "Dad won't be using it anyways. Mum won't be wanting it back either."

"What happened to this car anyways?" Percy asked. "It looks like it died in a war."

"Oh, it just got stuck in a tree which tried to kill me and Harry. Then it vanished into the woods. We're surprised it still works." Percy stifled a laugh. Getting killed by a tree? Well, he was beat in a foot race by a nymph, which was the same thing as getting beaten by a tree, but getting killed by one?

"Go ahead and laugh, but it broke my wand! Do you know how embarrassing it was after that?" Ron exclaimed. "

"Anyways, from where do we enter?" Percy asked.

Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron said, "Oh no, I forgot. They reinforced the boundaries."

Harry groaned. "Great that's just what we need."

"Well can't students get in?" Annabeth asked, joining in the conversation. "I mean, that's what we do at camp."

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione. "Well?" Ginny asked, "You _have _read _Hogwarts: A History_?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and thought about for a second, and then said, "I don't know. I think we can try. That's all I know."

"Sure, that's very helpful," Ron mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Hermione said.

"Oh no, not again," Ginny said. "Brace yourselves everyone."

**Harry**

Harry was feeling quite relieved about being back at Hogwarts. While Ron and Hermione were bickering so loudly, that Harry could swear even Percy might have heard them from outside, he was thinking what gossip was going on at Hogwarts. Probably, _The Chosen One, now held captive by You-Know-Who_, or something more lunatic.

"Will you ever stop being annoying?" Hermione asked.

"Let me think about it, NO!" Ron said mockingly. The two were bickering so loudly, Annabeth stuck her fingers in her ears, while Ginny just frowned who obviously got used to this. She glanced at Harry as if asking him to do something.

"Why can't just understand that I don't know every single-"

"Will you two just stop it for a single day?" Harry yelled getting annoyed."You're acting like 5 year-olds!"

That shut them up.

After they landed at the entrance gate, and parked the car _safely_ this time, which was probably going wander of into the woods again, Percy told Blackjack to go back to Camp Half-Blood, who seemed really tired, so Percy gave him more sugar cubes, and told him to go easy on them.

"How can you talk to him?" Harry asked. "It's a pegasus isn't it?"

"Speaking to horses is a son of Poseidon thing," he replied. "You know, he created horses from sea foam. It's a reason why I fly on pegasus, you know, they're basically horses with wings." Blackjack neighed, which meant he probably took that as insult.

"Yeah, but still, you're not that different," Percy said. Blackjack just snorted. After that he took off and flew away.

"Um, he has a thing for dramatic exits."

"So," Ron said, "Who wants to try opening the door hoping they won't vaporize their butts?" No one volunteered. "Hermione, Ginny? You know, ladies first."

"So much for Gryffindor bravery," Ginny said. Ron's ears had turned pink.

"Okay, fine I'll go." Ron touched the door's handle, and to everyone's surprise, nothing happened. And with that, he went ahead and opened the entire door.

"That went well," Ron said, as if he did a huge accomplishment.

"Wow. We were worried for nothing." Percy said obliviously.

"Uh-huh," Harry said.

All of them had rushed to the Great Hall, because normally it would be dinner time. Percy and Annabeth followed behind them exchanging looks. When the reached the door, it was closed as normal at meals.

"So what, we go ahead and make a dramatic entrance?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm afraid so," Ginny said.

"One of the last things that we probably want to do." Percy said

"Just what we need. I'm missing and I show up with two strangers." Harry said. "No offense." Harry added hastily.

"None taken." Percy said.

"Well?" Hermione said. "The honor's all yours."

"Not much of an honor is it?"

Hesitantly, Harry gripped the handle of the door and swung it open with force. A few seconds later, or almost immediately, the talk got much louder, and everyone was looking at them. Even Dumbledore stood up to see what was going on.

Harry caught a bit of everyone's conversation.

"He's back!"

"Where was he?"

"Who are those two?"

"Are those muggles?"

"I guess we have a bit of explaining to do professor!" Harry yelled across the Great Hall.

There were a few surprised looks on people's faces, a few confused, and a few of both. Tonight was going to be long. _Very_ long.

**Sorry about the wait on the update guys. So, they're finally here at Hogwarts. Yippee! What's Dumbledore going to do with them? Well, you have to see that in the next chapter.**

**Ahem, Reviews plz! STILL NEEDED! And suggestions? **


	14. The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson? Yeah right, like that's one of the most likely things to happen in the world.**

**I've noticed that the most reviewed chapter is 5! Whoo hoo! Also I decided to just answer to your review on the story, because I get lazy and don't feel like bothering at all.**

**Congratulations to melvinpanthers as the 35th reviewer! I would've have given it to Rachel, but unfortunately she didn't have a login.**

**To the reviewers for chapter 13:**

**brown1423: Well, now that I've updated, there's no need to worry!**

**The Flying Dolphin of Love:Yes, I hate commas. It's really confusing sometimes where to put them.**

**Vans321: Yep, the drama is too much to take in.**

**Percy**

This time it was Percy and Annabeth in Dumbledore's office, instead of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in Chiron's office.

Percy and Annabeth stood nervously in Dumbledore's office, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing there, waiting to see what would happen. It made Percy feel uneasy.

The old professor just sat in his chair with his head on his clasped hands, thinking what to do. After a few more seconds he finally said, "It's been quite some time since I've seen Chiron. Long story. 20 years perhaps. I really can't remember with my age."

"Um, sir, Chiron said that Percy and Annabeth would be tagging along with us," Harry said.

"Ah yes, he, what do half-bloods call it, IMed me, told me why you were here, asked how I was doing, et cetera," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "I guess it's quite clear that you two will be staying here temporarily. You will be sorted and going to normal classes like the other students."

"Sorted?" Percy asked, remembering the line of the prophecy.

"Gryffindor, where the most brave are, Hufflepuff, the loyal, Ravenclaw the wise ones, and Slytherin, the ambitious. These four houses you shall be sorted into," Dumbledore said. Percy stiffled a laugh when he said 'Slytherin'.

"These four are in Gryffindor, ironically. Maybe you might too. You have some brave personality."

"Um, thank you," Percy said. "Sir," he added quickly.

"I guess you'll probably have to go get your wands and everything on our next Hogsmeade trip. I must say, I do prefer the ones at Ollivander's more, but this is only temporary," Dumbledore said.

"We're going to be using wands." Percy asked dumbfoundly.

"Well of course! If you are going to learn here you _must_ use a wand." Dumbledore said. "Anyways, I think we should sort you two out in your houses. Fawkes!" A stunning phoenix flew from above with crimson feathers with a golden tail and a gold claws and the same color beak. Fawkes had grabbed an old dusty, gray wizard hat, and passed it to Dumbledore.

"That's a beautiful phoenix," Annabeth said.

"Yes, Fawkes just had his burning day a few days ago. Now he's jovial. Shame it can't happen to me," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Um sir," Harry asked, "I was wondering what we should say if anyone asks-"

"Who they are?" Dumbledore interrupted, "I think tomorrow we will simply announce in the morning that they are exchange students. We wouldn't want to blow their cover."

"Oh, okay." Harry said.

"So, the sorting is simple, the hat will just read your mind and decide which house you should be in. Don't get surprised if it starts talking in your head."

"Nothing surprising about a talking hat." Percy muttered.

Dumbledore pulled up a chair and gestured Percy to go first. When Percy sad sat down and the hat was placed above his head, there was a tingly feeling inside his skull. Harry gave him a thumbs up and mouthed, 'Gryffindor'.

"Ha!" the hat spoke in Percy's head. He gave a little gasp. "A demigod! Haven't seen on of you people in ages! The last one was on quest, son of Hermes, tragic accident, still in St. Mungos probably."

"Mangoes?" Percy said in his own head, which was like talking to himself.

"Ugh, never mind. Hmm, there is indeed a lot a bravery, courage, although the laugh of wisdom-"

"Hey!"

"-But surprising invulnerable. I think Gryffindor may do good for you. But then again there is Slytherin for the bloodline of gods. Many famous people go in Slytherin, but there is no darkness in you. But very ambitious. Although, I think, GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a lot of cheering from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Even Annabeth. When Percy joined the four, Harry clapped him on the back.

Now it was Annabeth's turn. But Percy was sure that she was going to be in Ravenclaw, because of her godly parent, Athena.

She stood under the sorting hat. Although Percy didn't know what the sorting hat was saying inside her head, she had a frown on her face, the confusion, and then she raised her eyebrows.

Finally the sorting hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered for Annabeth, but Percy probably the loudest. Then the two hugged and Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. Even though they technically had been dating for some time, Percy blushed, and the cheering got a bit louder. Even Dumbledore smiled.

**Yes, I didn't keep the debate on Gryffindor or Slytherin that long. Also, just because this is Humor/Adventure, doesn't mean that I won't have some romance! ;) R&R!**


	15. Potions Class

**Disclaimer: The billion dollar question is, (drumroll plz) DO I OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON? **

**No.**

**Vans321: Hmm, idk really haven't thought about it! :)**

**Harry**

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth had been in the Gryffindor common room talking about things. Both of them had got their robes, and the next Hogsmeade weekend wasn't that far away. In no time they would be getting their wands.

"Morning," Harry grinned, trying not to laugh at the way they looked and their expressions.

"I know this doesn't suit me!" Percy said. "I have feelings too ya' know!" he said, dramatically putting his hand over his heart.

"Yes, guess we all know it's a real fashion statement," Annabeth said, sarcastically.

"Meanie," Percy pouted.

"If you two can stop your little conversation, we all can got to breakfast," Harry said. Even Hermione and Ginny came down.

"Oh good, I'm starving," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

On their way down to breakfast, all of them had been discussing things about classes. Luckily, Percy and Annabeth wouldn't really have to do anything since they didn't have their wands yet. Unluckily, Snape would probably give them a boatload of homework.

"Oh, and you might want to watch out for Professor Snape," Harry said. "You really don't want to get on his bad side."

"Professor Snake?" Percy asked.

Ron snorted and Ginny stifled a laugh. Even Hermione smiled. Harry grinned. "_Snape_."

"Ohhh," Percy said. "That makes more sense. Then which side are you on?"

They all frowned. "Bad," they all said in unison.

"Hmm, well there's more of a chance _I'll_ be on his bad side."

Harry sighed. "Well, join the club. The more the merrier."

As they entered the hall, they all sat down next to Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Where were you?" asked Neville, before Harry could sit down.

"Blimey Neville, can't you let a man sit down?"Harry said.

"Well, the whole school's been talking about! We all reckoned you'd been kidnapped!"

"Sure, that's likely to happen," Harry said sarcastically.

"Anyways, not to be rude, but who are you two?" Neville asked, pointing at Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh, these are the people that kidnapped me," Harry joked.

"Ha, ha," Neville said in a boring tone.

Percy put out his hand."I'm Percy,"he said, and Neville shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Annabeth followed Percy's gesture. "I'm Annabeth,"she said. Neville shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I guess you know who I am now." Neville said.

Seamus and Dean had shook hands with Percy and Annabeth, and introduced themselves. After questioning Harry, and some explanations, Harry finally asked, "So what do have first thing in the morning?"

"Today's Monday, right?" Neville said. Then with a sad expression he said. "Potions."

"Aw great! Probably another potion that's going sing my eyebrows off." Seamus said.

"Not to mention explode." Ron said.

"Isn't potions like Chemistry?" Annabeth asked.

"Chemistry? What's that?" Neville asked.

"Well...um."

"It's a muggle thing," Hermione said. "Sort of," Hermione said, who had good experience with these things. "But it's much more complicated. Not to mention deadly if you don't get it right."

"Then this should be fun," Percy said.

"Your just lucky you didn't have Professor Snape for Potions last year."Dean said. "Now that he's got his position as defense against the dark arts teacher, he's taking the life out of us. Well, literally."

"Great, that's all I need," Percy said unenthusiastically.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, and Annabeth ran all the way down to the dungeons. Now that Professor Slughorn was the Potions teacher, for some reason the dungeons didn't seem so dark.

When they all entered the classroom, Harry could hear Professor Slughorn saying, "Now, we will be making the Sleeping Draught. I'm sure many of you have done this before, but this is just a review. Very, very basic and simple. Also-"

"Um, excuse me sir," Harry interrupted.

"Ah, yes Mr. Potter, come in, come in. I was waiting for your appearance." Professor Slughorn said, not looking at Harry. "Oh, and Professor Dumbledore told me about the new students. Books are in the cupboard, all necessary supplies. Nice to meet you. I'm sure Harry will guide, excellent Potions student." There was murmuring as Percy and Annabeth entered the room.

As Percy and Annabeth grabbed their books, Professor Slughorn told them some precautions of the Sleeping Draught if taken, such as, drooling, nightmares, sleep-talking, blah, blah, blah. As soon as everyone had started, there was a crowd near the cupboard, and Goyle had an accident with the Flobberworm Mucus.

"What's that?" Percy asked, pointing at the oddly green Flobberworm Mucus, with a disgusted face.

"Flobberworm Mucus," Hermione said, with a sour face.

"Are you telling me that they take out mucus from a worm?" Percy asked, with wide eyes. "That's just wrong."

Hermione was helping Percy and Annabeth who had quite a lot of trouble with reading the instructions. Annabeth understood a bit more than Percy but still, the dyslexia wasn't helping.

"You know," Hermione said, "That's really outstanding for a beginner. And especially since you have dyslexia. You're probably going to be really successful in Potions."

Annabeth beamed brightly. "I hope so. It's quite fun."

"Not for some of us," Percy muttered.

Percy on the other hand, was muttering things in Ancient Greek. He had Valerian Sprigs in his hair and Flobberworm Mucus on his robes. Professor Slughorn kept encouraging him. "Don't worry my boy, you'll get better," he said, with a twinge of nervousness.

When Professor Slughorn went around to check everyone's potion, Harry of course had the best potion, and then Hermione and Annabeth in the tie position. Percy and Ron's were accepted as passable, although without Hermione, Percy would've have gotten a rank as bad as Goyle.

Harry had thanked the Half-Blood Prince again, but still remembered the maybe the oracle was lying. Maybe it was as crazy as Trelawney...

After Potions, they all had their first free period, except for Hermione, who had Ancient Runes, and Annabeth decided to join in.

"I swear, I hate Potions," Percy said.

Ron snorted. "If you hate beginner's Potions, wait till next class, that's the real deal."

"Aw great. Just great. I really hate Potions now."

**Really sorry on the slow update. I will be adding extra classes, so I won't be following the exact same plotline of the Half-Blood Prince. I really need those reviews right now! I NEED IDEAS!**


	16. Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Here's something for all of you, (cough, cough Jennie Spring, no offense) I DO NOT TAKE FLAMES. NO FLAMES AT ALL. Write a review with flames, and I will simply ignore you. I have anger issues. But I do take kind, reasonable betas.**

**Brahian: Thanks! I'll make sure I will.**

**Mysticmoon1331: Hmm, I'll probably PM you. Oh and congrats! You're the 40th reviewer (now I just need the 50th!)**

**GG: Well thank you for your beta! Well, I thought it would be self-explanatory that since Percy saved Harry's life, he most likely me thankful. It's in his nature, right? Just saying. Whatever suits you.**

**LightningWolfDog: ?**

**Harry**

For Ron, it was quite a dull birthday. Well, besides the presents.

Harry, Ron, and Percy were sitting in the Boy's Dormitories, and Ron was enthusiastically unwrapping presents.

"Want one?"asked Ron, holding out a box of Chocolate Cauldrons.

"No thanks," Harry said looking up from the Marauder's Map. Surprisingly, Malfoy was back at Hogwarts.

"Come on, if you don't hurry up you'll have to apparate on an empty stomach...might make it easier I guess..."

"Wait, we're apparating?" Percy asked looking up from the Quidditch book, Harry told him to read. He actually had got into it, even though that he said he would never attempt flying. "You mean the thing from which Harry accidentally came to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Pretty much," Harry said.

"Fun."

He was watching the footsteps on the map, and underneath them had Malfoy's map. Within the blink of an eye, his name disappeared off the map.

"Malfoy's disappeared off the map!"

"Couldn't have," Ron said. "Unless you were just imagining."

Harry frowned. Hastily, Harry tapped the Marauder's Map and muttered, "Mischief Managed," and kept it in his robes.

"Ready?" he asked Ron.

He was halfway to the door when he realized that Ron had not moved, but was leaning on his bedpost staring outside the window with a focused look on his face.

"Ron, breakfast."

"Probably too many Chocolate Cauldrons," Percy said.

"I'm not hungry," Ron replied.

"I thought you just said-?"

"Well all right, I'll come down with you," sighed Ron, "but I don't want to eat."

"Yep, it's the chocolate," Percy concluded.

"It's not that," Ron sighed again, "You...you won't understand."

"Fair enough," Harry said, as he opened the door, though he had a perplexed face. That wasn't like Ron.

"Harry!" Ron said suddenly, as they started to walk out the door.

"What?"

"Harry, I can't stand it!"

"Can't stand what?" asked Harry, now feeling quite alarmed.

"I can't stop thinking about her!" Ron said.

"Who?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows. "Hermione?"

"Not her!" Ron said dozily.

"Why does that stop you from having breakfast?" Harry asked.

"I don't think she knows I exist," said Ron with a desperate gesture.

"She definitely know you exist. She keeps snogging you doesn't she?" Harry asked, bewildered. Ron and Lavender had been dating for quite some time now.

Ron blinked. "Who are you talking about."

"Who are _you_ talking about?"

"Who really _are _we talking about?" Percy asked feeling alone.

"Romilda Vane," Ron said softly, his face seeming to brighten as he said her name, and he seemed to blush.

"Who?" Percy asked.

Percy and Harry exchanged glances. "You're joking right? This is a joke."

"I love her," Ron said dreamily. "Have you seen her black hair? It's all shiny and silky, and her eyes-"

"This is really funny and all," Harry said seriously, "but joke's over, so drop it."

"Yeah well, I don't _get_ the joke." Percy said, getting impatient. "I don't think it's April fool's day either."

"Well, me and Percy are leaving, whether you're coming or not," Harry said. Harry turned to open the door, but then a crashing sound startled him. When he turned around to look, he saw Ron's fist was drawn back, and Percy was trying to stop him, but Ron striked again.

Harry reacted, and took out his wand. "_Levicorpus!_"

Ron yelled as he was flung upside down in the air, dangling helplessly, his robes hanging off him.

"_What was that for?_" Harry yelled.

"You insulted her Harry you said it was a joke!" Ron said, his face now purple as all the blood rushed to his head, and his eyes turning red

"Am I the only sane person here?" Percy yelled, exasperated.

"_This_ is insane!" Harry said. "What's got into-"

And then Harry saw the empty box of Chocolate Cauldrons on the floor. Suddenly, reality struck him.

"Where did you get those Chocolate Cauldrons?"

"They were a birthday present!" shouted Ron, as he tried to struggle free. "I offered both of you one."

"I'm so glad I didn't take one." Harry muttered to Percy.

"Why?" Percy asked. "They have love potion in them?"

"Yep."

"I was just joking! I didn't think that there was such thing as a love potion. But, that does explains a lot." Percy said.

"You just picked them off the floor, didn't you?" Harry asked, now turning back to Ron.

"They fell on my bed, all right? Now let me go!" Ron said, shaking his hand in the air like a child.

"They didn't fall on your bed, you prat. While taking the map out they fell out and must've have landed on your bed. Romilda gave them to me before Christmas and now their spiked with love potion! Now you're in love with her!"

From all of this, Ron only heard one word.

"Romilda?" he asked, mystified. "Did you say Romilda? Do- do you know her? Do you think you can introduce me Harry?"

Harry stared at the dangling Ron, whose face was still purple, with an expression of hope. He tried hard not to laugh, and he could see Percy was stifling his laughs. A part of him wanted to let Ron down, but if Harry let himself introduce Romilda Vane to him, he would probably deserve another punching from Ron.

Then he got an idea.

"Fine, I'll introduce you to Romilda. I'll let you down now."

Percy looked at him with an expression like, _are you seriously going to do this?_ but Harry shook his head, and he understood.

He let Ron down, who crashed on the floor, looking happy, and the got back on his feet.

"She'll be in Slughorn's office." Harry said, opening the door, finally.

"Why would she be in there?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Extra Potions lessons." Harry made up along the way.

"Maybe I could ask him if I could join her." Ron said, eagerly. Percy sniggered.

"Great idea."

**Phew! That took a looong time! Does Percy sound annoying to you? Oh wait, that's in his nature. Of course, stuff used from The Half-Blood Prince. And THIS was long! So you'll have to Review! Plz!**


	17. The horror! The drama!

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or the Half-Blood Prince.**

**Getting really close to the 50th reviewer! (happy dance)**

**addicted2reading9: Really? Idk, that quote just popped in my head. Glad your enjoying the story!**

**MacBud94: Thank you! :)**

**DobbyRocks07: Actually yes I am, I'll be including all the chapters and adding a few additional ones, but slightly changed by Percy, and by me. I'm surprised you fell off your bed! Didn't think they'd be that exciting. **

**JazzyFizzleDoWizzle: Yep, he's practically clueless...**

**Harry**

As they were walking out of the common room, Harry saw lavender by the portrait door. He slightly panicked because he had no idea what to do.

"You're late Won-Won!" she pouted. "I've got you a birthday-"

"Leave me alone," Ron said, sneering. "Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane."

And without another word to her, he pushed his way out of the portrait hole. Harry tried to make an apologetic face to Lavender, but it may have turned out simply amused, because she looked more offended than ever, with a teary expression on her face.

"Who was that?" Percy asked.

"Ron's girlfriend," Harry said. "Probably now his _ex_-girlfriend."

"What a shame," Percy said sarcastically.

Harry had been slightly worried that Slughorn might be at breakfast, but he answered his office door at the first knock, wearing a green velvet dressing-gown and matching nightcap and looking rather bleary-eyed and surprised.

"Harry," he mumbled. "This is quite early... I sleep late on Saturday you see. Oh, and hello to you Perry."

"Percy," he said himself, with an irritated expression.

"Right, right." he said, yawning.

"Professor, I'm really sorry to disturb you," Harry whispered, while Ron stood on tiptoe, attempting to see past Slughorn into his room, looking for Romilda. "but my friend Ron's swallowed a love potion by mistake. You couldn't make him an antidote, could you? I'd take him to Madam Pomfrey, but we're not supposed to have anything from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and, you know ... awkward questions …"

"Well, I expect an expert like you could have whipped up a remedy in no time," Slughorn said, as if questioning his ability.

"Er," said Harry, who ignore the fact that Ron was now elbowing him in the ribs in an attempt to force his way into the room, "well, I've never mixed an antidote for a love potion, sir, and by the time I get it right Ron might've done something, er, serious-"

Percy stifled a laugh.

Helpfully Ron chose this moment to moan. "I can't see her Harry. Is she hiding?" he said, nearly knocking Percy down, and hitting Harry in the head.

"Was this potion within date?" asked Slughorn, now eying Ron with professional interest. "They strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept."

"Oh, well that explains a lot."

"I guess we're lucky then," Percy said. "Bad things would have happened if we weren't there."

"You're right," Harry said, now positively wrestling with Ron to keep him from knocking Slughorn over. "Oh, come on, it's his birthday, Professor," he added imploringly.

"Oh, all right, come in, then, come in," said Slughorn, relently. "I've got the necessary ingredients here in my bag, it's not a very difficult antidote ..."

Ron burst through the door into Slughorn's overheated, crowded study, and tripped over a tasseled footstool, and regained his balance by seizing Harry by the shoulders and muttered, "She didn't see that, did she?" he asked, straightening himself.

"She's not even here yet," said Harry, watching Slughorn opening his potion kit and adding a few pinches of this and that to a small crystal bottle.

"That's good," Ron said, sighing. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome." Percy said in a convincing tone, while relaxing on a chair.

Slughorn had finished the antidote, and he handed Ron a glass of clear liquid. "Now drink that up," he said. "It's a tonic for the nerves. It will keep you calm when she arrives, you know."

"Brilliant," Ron said, and eagerly gulped the antidote noisily.

Harry, Percy, and Slughorn watched him. Harry kept his hopes high. For a moment, Ron beamed at them. Then, very slowly, his grin sagged and vanished, to be replaced by an expression of utmost horror, and then confusion.

"Back to normal, then?" said Harry, grinning. Slughorn chuckled. "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it," said Slughorn, as Ron collapsed into a nearby armchair, looking devastated, trying to recall what happened. "Pick-me-up, that's what he needs," Slughorn continued, now-bustling over to a table loaded with drinks. "I've got Butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead ... hmm ... I meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas ... ah well ..." he shrugged "... he can't miss what he's never had! I guess it won't hurt. Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love ..."

Percy sighed. "I have to say, it's good to have you back Ron." he said. "But is this stuff safe?" Percy asked, as Slughorn handed everyone a glass of mead each.

"Well, you are sixteen, aren't you?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, but I'm never had stuff like this. Never do get the time. But it won't hurt I guess."

"Then, uh, congratulations? Enjoy?" Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well," Slughorn said, raising his glass. "A very happy birthday, Ralph-"

"Ron," corrected Harry.

But Ron, who did not appear to be listening to the toast, had already thrown the mead into his mouth and swallowed it. Percy and Harry exchanged nervous glances, as if passing some message.

There was one second, hardly more than a heartbeat, in which Harry knew there was something terribly wrong and Slughorn, it seemed, did not.

"-and may you have many more-"

"Ron!"

Ron had dropped his glass; he half-rose from his chair and then crumpled, his extremities jerking uncontrollably. Foam was dribbling from his mouth and his eyes were bulging from their sockets.

"Professor!" Percy yelled. "Do something!"

But the old Professor was paralyzed from shock. His best friend was twitching and choking, and Ron's skin had started turning blue, while his eyes were red.

"What-but-how?"spluttered Slughorn.

Percy and Harry had taken action and started looking for an antidote. Percy's face was pale, and Harry's beaded with sweat.

Harry leapt over a low table and sprinted towards Slughorn's open potion kit, pulling out jars and pouches, while the terrible sound of Ron's gargling breath filled the room. Drawers were opening and closing. Then he found it-the shrivelled kidney-like stone Slughorn had taken from him in Potions.

A bezoar.

He hurtled back to Ron's side, wrenched open his jaw and thrust the bezoar into his mouth. Ron gave a great shudder, a rattling gasp and his body became limp and still.

**Sorry folks, another cliffhanger. But you do know what happens! So yes, REVIEW! Also, could anyone give me any suggestions for additional chapters, that are not in the Half-Blood Prince?**


	18. The Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer: A simple no brainer. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON. Good enough.**

**So yes, I'm really bored so I decided to update early. Hopefully longer for you guys. Yeah don't really have many reviews, so hopefully there will be more later on.**

**Mysticmoon1331: Like the chapter says, the horror!**

**Percabethgirl2645: I will consider your idea, but maybe you could give a plotline?**

**Harry**

"So all in one, not one of Ron's better birthdays." said Fred.  
>It was evening; the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's was the only occupied bed. Harry, Percy, Annabeth, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around him; they had spent all day waiting outside the double doors, trying to see inside whenever somebody went in or out. Madam Pomfrey had only let them enter at eight o'clock. Fred and George had arrived at ten past. There were a few moments of awkward silence.<p>

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious, maybe more happy," said Fred.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him —" said George.

"You were in Hogsmeade." asked Ginny, looking up.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore ... But never mind that now." He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face.

"Wait. You guys own a joke shop?" Percy asked, trying to ease the sorrow. "That's amazing! If my cousins met you-"

But Annabeth gave Percy a stern expression. As if to say _shut up_.

"Right," he said nervously.

"How exactly did it happen, Harry?" Annabeth asked. Harry retold the story he had already recounted, it felt like a hundred times to Dumbledore, to McGonagall, to Madam Pomfrey, to Hermione, and to Ginny.

"... and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit, Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so ... keep taking essence of rue ..."

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," said George in a low voice.

"I think it was more lucky there was one in the room," Harry said, thinking what would happen if there wasn't one in the room.

Hermione gave an inaudible sniff. She had been exceptionally quiet all day.

Having hurtled, white-faced, up to Harry outside the hospital wing and demanded to know what had happened., she had taken almost no part in Harry and Ginny's obsessive discussion about how Ron had been poisoned, but merely stood beside them, clench-jawed and frightened-looking, until all last they had been allowed in to see him.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago — they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon... Quite shaken up..."

There was a pause while they all watched Ron mumble a little in his sleep.

"So the poison was in the drink?" Fred said, quietly.

"Yes," said Harry at once; he could think of nothing else and was glad for the opportunity to start discussing it again. "Slughorn poured it out —"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing."

"Probably, said Harry, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron."

"No idea," said Fred, frowning. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake. Meaning to get you."

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry." asked Annabeth. "I mean, he doesn't seem that bad. Atleast that's what I think."

"I dunno," said Fred, "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there. 'The Chosen One' and all that."

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater." said Ginny,

"Anything's possible," said Percy darkly.

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," said George.

"Or he could be innocent," said Ginny. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn." "Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And . . ." He thought of the memory Dumbledore had not yet been able to extract from Slughorn. "And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give to Dumbledore. Untie to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded him. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Hermione, speaking for the first time in hours and sounding as though she had a bad head cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"I "Er-my-nee," croaked Ron unexpectedly from between them They all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

The dormitory doors flew open, making them all jump. Hagrid came through the doors, his hair rain-flecked and his his bear coat flapping behind him, leaving muddy footprints.

"Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him — didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he."

"Uh, Harry," Percy said, his face pale. "Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry," Harry said. "Hagrid, this is Percy and Annabeth, the new students. Guys, this is Hagrid."

"Well, nice to meet yer. I heard 'bout you two comin' long with Harry," Harid said shaking there hands, which almost knocked down Annabeth.

"Well, Ron's not bad," Harry continued. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than eight visitors at a time!" said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office.

"Hagrid makes eight," George pointed out.

"Oh, yes," said Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to be counting Hargid as nine, due to his vastness.

"I don' believe this," said Hagrid hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it... Look at him lyin' there. . . . Who'd want ter hurt him, eh."

"That's just what we were discussing," said Harry. "We don't know."

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryfinndor Quidditch team, could they." said Hagrid anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron..."

"Wow," said Percy. "You guys take Quidditch seriously."

"I cant see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," said Annabeth.

"Wood would've done it if he could get away with it," Fred said fairly.

"Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," said Hermione quietly

"How d'you work that out." asked Fred.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," she added broodingly, "that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off In lore they actually reach their victim."

Before anybody could respond to this ominous pronouncement, the dormitory doors opened again and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried up the ward. They had done no more than satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward; now Mrs. Weasley seized hold of Harry and hugged him very tightly.

"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed. "Oh, Harry, what can we say. You saved Ginny . . . you saved Arthur , . . now you've saved Ron

"Don't be ... I didn't. . ." muttered Harry awkwardly.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," Mr. Weasley said in a constricted voice.

"Wow, I guess a lot of people must like you Harry," Percy said quietly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at Percy, questioning who he was. Harry again introduced Percy and Annabeth to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky clay for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry." Harry could not think of any reply to this and was almost glad when Madam Pomfrey reminded them that there were only supposed to be six visitors around Ron's bed; he, Hermione, Percy and Annabeth rose, Hagrid decided to leave, and Ron was left with his family.

"It's terrible," growled Hagrid into his beard, as the three ol them walked back along the corridor to the marble staircase. "With this new security, an kids are still gettin' hurt. . . .

Dumbledore's worried sick. . . . He don say much, but I can tell. . . ." "Hasn't he got any ideas, Hagrid." asked Hermione desperately.

"I spect he's got hundreds of ideas, brain like his," said Hagrid. "But he doesn' know who sent that necklace nor put poison in that wine, or they'dve bin caught, wouldn they.

Wha' worries me," said Hagrid, lowering his voice and glancing over his shoulder (Harry, for good measure, checked the ceiling for Peeves), "is how long Hogwarts can stay open if kids are bein' attacked. Chamber o' Secrets all over again, isn' it. There'll be panic, more parents takin their kids outta school, an nex' thing yeh know the board o' governors ..." Hagrid stopped talking as the ghost of a long-haired woman drifted serenely past, then resumed in a hoarse whisper, ". . . the board o' governors'll be talkin about shuttin' us up fer good."

"Surely not." said Annabeth, looking worried.

"Gotta see it from their point o' view," said Hagrid heavily. "I mean, it's always bin a bit of a risk sendin a kid ter Hogwarts, hasn' it. Yer expect accidents, don' yeh, with hundreds of underage wizards all locked up tergether, but attempted murder, tha's diff'rent. 'S'no wonder Dumbledore's angry with Sn —" Hagrid stopped in his tracks, a familiar, guilty expression on what was visible of his face above his tangled black beard.

"What." said Harry quickly. "Dumbledore's angry with Snape."

"I never said tha'," said Hagrid, though his look of panic could not have been a bigger giveaway. "Look at the time, it's gettin' on fer midnight, I need ter —"

"Hagrid, why is Dumbledore angry with Snape." Harry asked loudly.

"Shhhh!" said Hagrid, looking both nervous and angry. "Don' shout stuff like that, Harry, d'yeh wan' me ter lose me job. Mind, I don' suppose yeh'd care, would yeh, not now yeh've given up Care of Mag—"

"Don't try and make me feel guilty, it wont work!" said Harry forcefully. "What's Snape done." "I dunno, Harry, I shouldn'ta heard it at all! I — well, I was comin' outta the forest the other evenin' an' I overheard 'em talking— well, arguin'. Didn't like ter draw attention to meself, so I sorta skulked an tried not ter listen, but it was a — well, a heated discussion an' it wasn' easy ter block it out."

"Well?" Harry urged him.

"Well — I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an maybe he — Snape — didn' wan' ter do it any more -"

"Do what," Percy now asked, speaking for the first time in a while. He also seemed a bit interested.

"I dunno, Percy, it sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked, tha's all — anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. An' then he said summat abou' Snape makin' investigations in his House, in Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange abou' that!" Hagrid added hastily, as Harry and Hermione exchanged looks full of meaning, while Percy and Annabeth raised their eyebroes. "All the Heads o' Houses were asked ter look inter that necklace business —"

"Yeah, but Dumbledore's not having rows with the rest of them, is he?" said Harry.

"Look," Hagrid twisted his crossbow uncomfortably in his hands; there was a loud splintering sound and it snapped in two. "I know what yeh're like abou' Snape, Harry, an' I don' want yeh ter go readin' more inter this than there is."

"Look out," said Hermione tensely.

"What?" Percy asked.

They turned just in time to see the shadow of Argus Filch looming over the wall behind them before the man himself turned the corner, hunchbacked, his jowls quiver.

"Oho!" he wheezed. "Out of bed so late, this'll mean detention!"

"No it won', Filch," said Hagrid shortly. "They're with me, aren' they."

"And what difference does that make?" asked Filch obnoxiously.

"I'm a ruddy teacher, aren' I, yeh sneakin' Squib!" said Hagrid, firing up at once.

There was a nasty hissing noise as Filch swelled with fury; Mrs. Norris had arrived, unseen, and was twisting herself sinuously around Filch's skinny ankles.

"Get goin," said Hagrid out of the corner of his mouth.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"Someone you don't want to run into," Harry said.

"Yeah I think we got that part," Annabeth said.

Harry did not need telling twice; he, Hermione, Percy, and Annaabeth, all hurried off; Hagrid's and Filch's raised voices echoed behind them as they ran. They passed Peeves near the turning into Gryffindor Tower, but he was streaking happily toward the source of the yelling, cackling and calling, When there's strife and when there's trouble Call on Peevsie, he'll make double!

**I guess there wasn't _that_ muck action in this but, it was certainly my longest chapter. If you're thinking there is going to be a single chapter where there's no "REVIEW PLZ!" you're wrong. **

**Remember the button is right below!**


	19. Common Room Laughs

**Disclaimer: Percy: Yeah, a hint of mischief doesn't own us.**

**Harry: What he said.**

**Percy: Sure, let me do all the work.**

**Harry: Oh, shut up.**

**Percabethgirl2645: Or not... Congrats! You're the 50 reviewer! You do review a lot you know.**

**A Person 123: You really wanted to be 50 reviewer that bad? Well, I'll give it to you also.**

**Jesse kent (): Dude, I'm really sorry, but I also have a normal life. Don't you think I would update earlier if I could?**

**Percy**

The wizard life was tough for Percy.

Harry wracked his brains over the next week as to how he was to persuade Slughorn to hand over the true memory, but nothing in the nature of a brain wave occurred and he was reduced to doing what he did increasingly these days when at a loss: poring over his Potions book, hoping that the Prince would have scribbled something useful in a margin, as he had done so many times before. He was practically obsessed with the book.

"You're aren't going to find anything in there," Hermione said. Percy thought she had a thing against the book.

"Don't start, Hermione," said Harry. "If it hadn't been for the Prince, Ron wouldn't be sitting here now."

"He would if you'd just listened to Snape in our first year," said Hermione dismissively.

Harry just ignored her. Personally, he thought Harry had a point. Percy noticed blankly as Harry folded the edge of a page in his book.

They were sitting beside the fire in the common room; the only other people awake were fellow sixth years. There had been a certain amount of excitement earlier when they had come back from dinner to find a new sign on the notice board that announced the date for their Apparition Test. Those who would be seventeen on or before the first test date, the twenty-first of April, had the option of signing up for additional practice sessions, which would take place (heavily supervised) in Hogsmeade.

Percy hated apparition. It made him heavily nauseous. Lucky for him, he still wasn't 17. Ron on the other hand, panicked on reading this notice; he had still not managed to Apparate and feared he would not be ready for the test. Hermione, who had now achieved Apparition twice, was a little more confident, but Harry, who would not be seventeen for another four months, could not take the test whether ready or not. Annabeth also was still not 17, just 16 a few months ago.

"Looks like it's just Annabeth, me, and Harry," Percy said.

"At least Harry can Apparate, though!" said Ron tensely. "You'll have no trouble come July!"

"I've only done it once," Harry reminded him, who managed to apparate successfully through his hoop.

Having wasted a lot of time worrying aloud about Apparition, Ron was now struggling to finish a viciously difficult essay for Snape that Harry, Hermione, and Annabeth had already completed. Percy was also behind, and Annabeth was helping him. Her dyslexia wasn't as bad as his.

"I'm telling you, the stupid Prince isn't going to be able to help you with this, Harry!" said Hermione, more loudly. "There's only one way to force someone to do what you want, and that's the Imperius Curse, which is illegal —"

"Yeah, I know that, thanks," said Harry, not looking up from the book. "That's why I'm looking for something different. Dumbledore says Veritaserum won't do it, but there might be something else, a potion or a spell. . . ."

"You're going about it the wrong way," said Hermione. "Only you can get the memory, Dumbledore says. That must mean you can persuade Slughorn where other people can't. It's not a question of slipping him a potion, anyone could do that —"

"How do you spell 'belligerent'." said Ron, shaking his quill very hard while staring at his parchment. "It can't be B — U — M —"

"No, it isn't," said Hermione, pulling Ron's essay toward her. "And 'augury' doesn't begin O — R — G either. What kind of quill are you using?"

"It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Check ones, but I think the charm must be wearing off."

"Spell check, huh? I think I used it once a few days ago," Annabeth says. "I have to say, it works quite well though. It eventually got lost."

"The spell must be wearing off though," said Hermione, pointing at the title of his essay, "because we were asked how we'd deal with dementors, not 'Dug-bogs', and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I lost it!" Annabeth said. "I won't be able to tell the difference."

"Although," Percy said. "having you're name changed to 'Agbeth Chliz' would be funny..."

They all laughed, and Annabeth punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!" said Ron, now having a facepalm moment.

"It's okay, we can fix it," said Hermione, pulling the essay toward her and taking out her wand.

"I love you, Hermione," said Ron, sinking back in his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Hermione turned faintly pink, but merely said, "Don't let Lavender hear you saying that."

"I won't," said Ron into his hands.

"Or maybe I will, then she'll ditch me."

"Why don't you ditch her if you want to finish it?" asked Percy.

"You've probably never chucked anyone have you?" Ron asked.

Percy stared at Annabeth, who was raising her eyebrows. "Well, no-"

"Exactly." said Ron gloomily, watching Hermione silently tapping each of his misspelled words with the end of her wand, so that they corrected themselves on the page.

"Touche," Percy said.

"But the more I hint I want to finish it, the tighter she holds on. It's like going out with the giant squid."

"There," said Hermione, some twenty minutes later, handing back Ron's essay.

"Thanks a million," said Ron. "Can I borrow your quill for the conclusion."

Harry, who had found nothing useful in the Half-Blood Prince's notes so far, looked around; the three of them were now the only ones left in the common room, Seamus having just gone up to bed cursing Snape and his essay. The only sounds were the crackling of the fire, which Percy was staring at.

**Maybe this isn't much for a new chapter. I don't know.**

**Reviews! :D**


	20. Elf Tales

**Disclaimer: And I'll be skipping all day long saying, I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

**Basically, I have the same message for all of you.**

**I'm really sorry for jot updating, and thanks for still having faith in me, and still staying on the same story! Thank you all!**

_Crack!_

Hermione let out a little shriek; Ron spilled ink all over his freshly completed essay, Percy yelped, Annabeth let out a squeak, and Harry said, "Kreacher!"

The house-elf bowed low and addressed his own gnarled toes. "Master said he wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing, so Kreacher has come to give-"

_Crack!_

"What the-?" Percy said

Dobby appeared alongside Kreacher, his tea-cozy hat askew. "Dobby has been helping too, Harry Potter!" he squeaked, casting Kreacher a resentful look. "And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can make their reports together!"

"What's this?" Hermione asked, still shocked by the sudden appearance.

"I think the question is, _who_ is this?" Percy said nervously.

"They're elves," Hermione said.  
>"Oh," said Annabeth timidly.<p>

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked again. Harry hesitated before answering. He forget to tell her and Ron that she asked Dobby and Kreacher to follow Malfoy. House-elves were always a touchy subject for her.

"Well. . . they've been following Malfoy for me," he said.

"Night and day," croaked Kreacher.

"You've been ordering helpless creatures to do your work for you?" Annabeth said. "That's not very nice."

"See!" Hermione pointed out. "She agrees too!"

"Dobby has not slept for a week, Harry Potter!" said Dobby proudly, swaying where he stood. Hermione looked indignant.

"You haven't slept, Dobby? But surely, Harry, you didn't tell him not to —"

"No, of course I didn't," said Harry quickly. "Dobby, you can sleep, all right? But has either of you found out anything?" he hastened to ask, before Hermione could intervene again.

"Master Malfoy moves with a nobility that befits his pure blood," croaked Kreacher at once. "His features recall the fine bones of my mistress and his manners are those of—"

"Draco Malfoy is a bad boy!" squeaked Dobby angrily. "A bad boy who — who —" He shuddered from the tassel of his tea cozy to the toes of his socks and then ran at the fire, as though about to dive into it. Harry, to whom this was not entirely unexpected, caught him around the middle and held him fast. For a few seconds Dobby struggled, then went limp.

"Thank you, Harry Potter," he panted. "Dobby still finds it difficult to speak ill of his old masters." Harry released him; Dobby straightened his tea cozy and said defiantly to Kreacher, "But Kreacher should know that Draco Malfoy is not a good master to a house-elf!"

"Yeah, we don't need to hear about you being in love with Malfoy," Harry told Kreacher. "Let's fast forward to where he's actually been going."

Kreacher bowed again, looking furious, and then said, "Master Malfoy eats in the Great Hall, he sleeps in a dormitory in the dungeons, he attends his classes in a variety of—"

"Dobby, you tell me," said Harry, cutting across Kreacher. "Has he been going anywhere he shouldn't have?"

"Harry Potter, sir," squeaked Dobby, his great orblike eyes shining in the firelight, "the Malfoy boy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover, but he is still keen to avoid detection. He has been making regular visits to the seventh floor with a variety of other students, who keep watch for him while he enters —"

"The Room of Requirement!" said Harry, smacking himself hard on the forehead with Advanced Potion-Making. Hermione and Ron stared at him. "That's where he's been sneaking off to! That's where he's doing… whatever he's doing! And I bet that's why he's been disappearing off the map — come to think of it, I've never seen the Room of Requirement on there!"

"Maybe the Marauders never knew the room was there," said Ron.

"I think it'll be part of the magic of the room," said Hermione. "If you need it to be unplottable, "

"An unplottable room?" Percy said. "So you're saying Malfoy's been going to this, uh, Room of Requirement? For what?"

"Well, that's the mystery isn't it? Dobby, have you managed to get in to have a look at what Malfoy's doing?" said Harry eagerly.

"No, Harry Potter, that is impossible," said Dobby.

"No, it's not," said Harry at once. "Malfoy got into our head-quarters there last year, so I'll be able to get in and spy on him, no problem."

"But I don't think you will, Harry," said Hermione slowly. "Malfoy already knew exactly how we were using the room, didn't he, because that stupid Marietta had blabbed. He needed the room to become the headquarters of the D.A., so it did. But you don't know what the room becomes when Malfoy goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into."

"There'll be a way around that," said Harry dismissively.

"Excuse me, Harry Potter," Dobby said. "Dobby would like to know who these two are," he said, pointing at Percy and Annabeth.

So, there was a slight introduction, and and explanation on house-elves.

"That's cruel!" Annabeth said when Hermione said house-elves were slaves.

"I know," Hermione said, grimly.

"You've done brilliantly, Dobby."

"Kreacher's done well too," said Hermione kindly; but far from looking grateful, Kreacher averted his huge, bloodshot eyes and croaked at the ceiling, "The Mudblood is speaking to Kreacher, Kreacher will pretend he cannot hear —"

"Get out of it," Harry snapped at him, and Kreacher made one last deep bow and Disapparated. "You'd better go and get some sleep too, Dobby."

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir!" squeaked Dobby happily, and he too vanished.

"He seems like a nice elf, Dobby," Percy said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Nice bloke. Although, Kreacher's a downright pain in the-"

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"How good is this?" said Harry enthusiastically, turning to Ron and Hermione the moment the room was elf-free again. "We know where Malfoy's going! We've got him cornered now!"

"Yeah, it's great," said Ron glumly, who turned back to his blackened paper, and was attempting to mop up the sodden mass of ink chat had recently been an almost completed essay. Hermione pulled it toward her and began siphoning the ink off with her wand.

"But what's all this about him going up there with a variety of students?" said Hermione. "How many people are in on it? You wouldn't think he'd trust lots of them to know what he's doing-"

"Yeah, that is weird," said Harry, frowning. "I heard him telling Crabbe it wasn't Crabbe's business what he was doing... so what's he telling all these... all these..." Harry's voice tailed away; he was staring at the fire. "God, I've been stupid," he said quietly. "Its obvious, isn't it? There was a great vat of it down in the dungeon. . . . He could've nicked some any time during that lesson. . . ."

"Nicked what?" said Ron.

"Polyjuice Potion. He stole some of the Polyjuice Potion Slug-horn showed us in our first Potions lesson… There aren't a whole variety of students standing guard for Malfoy… it's just Crabbe and Goyle as usual. …Yeah, it all fits!" said Harry, jumping up and starting to pace in front of the fire. "They're stupid enough to do what they're told even if he won't tell them what he's up to, but he doesn't want them to be seen lurking around outside the Room of Requirement, so he's got them taking Polyjuice to make them look like other people… Those two girls I saw him with when he missed Quidditch — ha! Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Do you mean to say," said Hermione in a hushed voice, "that that little girl whose scales I repaired — ?"

"Yeah, of course!" said Harry loudly, staring at her. "Of course! Malfoy must've been inside the room at the time, so she — what am I talking about? — he dropped the scales to tell Malfoy not to corner out, because there was someone there! And there was that girl who dropped the toadspawn too! We've been walking past him all the time and not realizing it!"

"Wow," Percy said, raising his eyebrows. "That's a bit awkward."

"Uh-huh, it's gender bending..." Annabeth said. "I honestly can't imagine what it would be like for them."

"Torture probably," Percy said. "I mean, I don't know what's worse than being stuck as a girl."

Annabeth smacked him in the forehead with her book.

"Okay! Sorry! Jeez..."

"He's got Crabbe and Goyle transforming into girls?" guffawed Ron. "Blimey… no wonder they don't look too happy these days. I'm surprised they don't tell him to stuff it."

"Well, they wouldn't, would they, if he's shown them his Dark Mark?" said Harry.

"Hmmm... the Dark Mark we don't know exists," said Hermione skeptically, rolling up Ron's dried essay before it could come to any more harm and handing it to him.

"We'll see" said Harry confidently.

"Yes, we will," Hermione said, getting to her feet and stretching. "But, Harry, before you get all excited, I still don't think you'll be able to get into the Room of Requirement without knowing what's there first'. And I don't think you should forget" — she heaved her bag onto her shoulder and gave him a very serious look — "that what you're supposed to be concentrating on is getting that memory from Slughorn. Good night."

Harry watched her go, feeling slightly disgruntled. Once the door to the girls' dormitories had closed behind her he rounded on Ron. "What d'you think?"

"Wish I could Disapparate like a house-elf," said Ron, staring at the spot where Dobby had vanished. "I'd have that Apparition Test in the bag."

**Hope this was long enough for you! Next chapter is on the way! **

**Review. Review. Review.**


	21. Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Disclaimer: Now, I officially disclaim Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Disclaim. There.**

**Sad week. No reviews, eh. Now Dobby's bawling his eyes out because of you lot! Shame. Just shame. **

**Percy**

"Look," Harry said quietly, leaning forward and putting a hand on the Daily Prophet, which Hermione had just removed from a post owl, to stop her from opening it and vanishing behind it. "I haven't for-gotten about Slughorn, but I haven't got a clue how to get that memory off him, and until I get a brain wave why shouldn't I find out what Malfoy's doing?"

"I've already told you, you need to persuade Slughorn," said Hermione. "It's not a question of tricking him or bewitching him, or Dumbledore could have done it in a second. Instead of messing around outside the Room of Requirement" — she jerked the Prophet out from under Harry's hand and unfolded it to look at the front page — "you should go and find Slughorn and start appealing to his better nature."

"Anyone we know — ?" asked Ron, as Hermione scanned the headlines.

Percy just ate his breakfast silently. Harry had already told him about the whole Slughorn case, and so had Ron. Annabeth was told by Hermione.

"Yes!" said Hermione, causing both Harry and Ron to gag on their breakfast. "But it's all right, he's not dead — its Mundungus, he's been arrested and sent to Azkaban! Something to do with impersonating an Inferius during an attempted burglary, and someone called Octavius Pepper has vanished. Oh, and how horrible, a nine-year-old boy has been arrested for trying to kill his grandparents, they think he was under the Imperius Curse."

They finished their breakfast in silence. Hermione and Annabeth set off immediately for Ancient Runes; Ron for the common room, where he still had to finish his conclusion on Snape's dementor essay, and Harry for the corridor on the seventh floor and the stretch of wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to do ballet, which was honestly scary. Percy followed him, as he wanted to know what the Room of Requirement was.

Harry slipped on his Invisibility Cloak once he had found an empty passage, but he need not have bothered. Percy borrowed Annabeth's cap. When they reached the destination the corridor was empty. Harry was not sure whether his chances of getting inside the room were better with Malfoy in-side it or out.

He closed his eyes as he approached the place where the Room of Requirement's door was concealed. Percy knew what he was doing; Harry told him what one had to do to enter the Room of Requirement.

Harry walked past the door three times with a hopeful expression on his face, then he faced the blank wall.

"Okay," said Harry aloud. "Okay... I thought the wrong thing..." He pondered for a moment then set off again, eyes closed, concentrating as hard as he could. After three walks past, he opened his eyes expectantly.

There was no door.

"Oh, come off it," he told the wall irritably. "That was a clear instruction. Fine." He thought hard for several minutes before striding off once more.

He did not immediately open his eyes when he had finished his patrolling; he was listening hard, as though he might hear the door pop into existence. He heard nothing, however, except the distant twittering of birds outside. He opened his eyes.

There was still no door.

Harry swore.

"Language, Harry," Percy said, indignantly. "No need to get angry at the wall."

"Right," he said calmly. " I'll just try again."

"There's the spirit," Percy said with a thumbs-up, now remembering Harry wouldn't be able to see it.

After an entire hour, nothing worked. In between the time, Percy fell asleep, who was woken by Harry and reminded him about Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Late again, Potter," said the teacher, who was apparently Snape, as Harry hurried into the candlelit classroom. "Ten points from Gryfrindor." Harry scowled at Snape as he flung himself into the seat beside Ron. Half the class were still on their feet, taking out books and organizing their things; he could not be much later than any of them.

As Percy sat down next to Annabeth, Snape walked up to both of them. He raised his eyebrow.

"And I'm assuming you two must be the new students," Snape said coldly.

Both of them nodded their heads.

"I guess I won't need to take any homework from you two. You'll be learning the standards of this classroom today, and I'll be expecting you to practice those. Am I clear?"

Both of them nodded their heads again.

"Good."

"Before we start, I want your Dementor essays," said Snape, waving his wand carelessly, so that twenty-five scrolls of parchment soared into the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk. "And I hope for your sakes they are better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you will all open your books to page-what is it, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Sir," said Seamus, "I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the Prophet about an Inferius -"

"No, there wasn't," said Snape in a bored voice.

"But sir, I heard people talking -"

"If you had actually read the article in question, Mr. Finnigan, you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher."

"I thought Snape and Mundungus were on the same side," Percy muttered to Harry, Ron, and Hermione "Shouldn't he be upset Mundungus has been arrest -"

"But Mr. Jackson seems to have a lot to say on the subject," said Snape, pointing suddenly at the back of the room, his black eyes fixed on him. "Let us ask him how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost."

The whole class looked around at Percy, who hastily tried to recall monster class at camp.

"Er-well-ghosts are transparent -" he said.

"Oh, very good," interrupted Snape, his lip curling. "Ghosts are transparent."

Pansy Parkinson let out a high-pitched giggle. Several other people were smirking. Percy took a deep breath and continued calmly, though his insides were boiling, and he felt like punching Snape right in his abnormally large nose. That would've fixed it. "Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they? So they'd be solid -"

"A five-year-old could have told us as much," sneered Snape. "The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark wizard's spells. It is not alive, it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust that you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth ... and of course, as Mr. Jackson so wisely tells us, transparent. "

"Well, what Percy said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart!" said Ron. "When we come face-to-face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a look to see if it's solid, aren't we, we're not going to be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?' "

There was a ripple of laughter, instantly quelled by the look Snape gave the class.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape. "I would expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he cannot Apparate half an inch across a room."

"No!" whispered Hermione, grabbing Harry's arm as he opened his mouth furiously. "There's no point, you'll just end up in detention again, leave it!"

"Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen," said Snape, smirking a little, "and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse."

And since then Percy developed a very strong hate for _Professor_ Snape.

**Very sorry on the late update! But since spring break is coming I can update now! **

**Next step. REVIEW. Or Snape's giving you detention.**


	22. The Note

**Disclaimer: Travis Stoll: No, spellsandswords doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**Connor Stoll: Hey, you stole my line. (pun intended)**

**Travis Stoll: I know!**

**Tears of joy! You guys reviewed! Which is why I treat you with an early update!**

**Lost dreams can be found: Aww, thank you! **

**Mysticmoon1331: Good to know!**

**Jkr: I see what you did there...**

**whitedragon2645: Exactly what I'm planning to do now. But thanks for the suggestion!**

**Mixandmingle: Hmm, it matches your username... ahhh!**

**Percabethgirl2645: Ha ha! I know right, they both have anger management problems.**

**Percy**

Patches of bright blue sky were beginning to appear over the castle turrets. "For the last time, just forget about Malfoy," Hermione told Harry were sitting with Ron in a sunny corner of the courtyard after lunch. Hermione and Ron were both clutching a Ministry of Magic leaflet: Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them, for they were taking their tests that very afternoon, but by and large the leaflets had not proved soothing to the nerves. Percy was obliviously shredding grass, and Annabeth was plucking petals from a nearby flower. Ron gave a start and tried to hide behind Hermione as a girl came around the corner.

"It isn't Lavender," said Hermione wearily."Oh, good," said Ron, relaxing."Harry Potter?" said the girl. "I was asked to give you this.""Thanks..."**  
><strong>**  
><strong>Harry's expression saddened as he read the scroll of parchment. Once the girl was out of earshot he said, "Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having any more lessons until I got the memory!""Maybe he wants to check on how you're doing?" suggested Hermione, as Harry unrolled the parchment; but rather than finding Dumbledore's long, narrow, slanted writing he saw an untidy sprawl, very difficult to read due to the presence of large blotches on the parchment where the ink had run.

"Who-" Percy began, but Harry shushed him."

Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione, Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron, you met him and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it round dusk, that was his favorite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone.

Hagrid

"Look at this," said Harry, handing the note to Hermione.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she said, scanning it quickly and passing it to Ron, who read it through looking increasingly incredulous.

"He's mental" he said furiously. "That thing told its mates to eat Harry and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body!"

"What?" Percy asked again.

"He's asking us to go bury his giant pet spider," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"S- spider?" Annabeth stuttered.

"It's not just that," said Hermione. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."

"We've been down to see him by night before," said Harry.

"Yes, but for something like this?" said Hermione. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all-Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him -"

"- I'd want to go even less," said Ron firmly. "You didn't meet him, Hermione. Believe me, being dead will have improved him a lot."

Harry took the note back and stared down at all the inky blotches all over it. Tears had clearly fallen thick and fast upon the parchment...

"Harry, you can't be thinking of going," said Hermione. "It's such a pointless thing to get detention for."

Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "I s'pose Hagrid'll have to bury Aragog without us."

"Yeah, there's no way I'm going to see a giant spider. Dead or alive," Annabeth said firmly.

"Yep," said Hermione, looking relieved. "Look, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with us all off doing our tests... try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!"

"Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?" said Harry bitterly.

"Lucky," said Ron suddenly. "Harry, that's it-get lucky!"

"What d'you mean?"

"Use your lucky potion!"

"Lucky potion?" Annabeth asked.

"Ron, that's-that's it!" said Hermione, sounding stunned. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?"

Harry stared at them both. "Felix Felicis?" he said. "I dunno... I was sort of saving it..."

"What for?" demanded Ron incredulously.

"What on earth is more important than this memory, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry did not answer. He was lost in his mind, thinking.

"Harry? Are you still with us?" asked Hermione.

"Wha-?... Yeah, of course," he said, pulling himself together. "Well... okay. If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go this evening."

"That's decided, then," said Hermione briskly, getting to her feet and performing a graceful pirouette. "Destination... determination... deliberation..." she murmured.

"Oh, stop that," Ron begged her, "I feel sick enough as it is-quick, hide me!"

"It isn't Lavender!" said Hermione impatiently, as another couple of girls appeared in the courtyard and Ron dived behind her.

"Cool," said Ron, peering over Hermione's shoulder to check. "Blimey, they don't look happy, do they?"

"I'm losing track of what's happening to everyone's relatives, to be honest," said Ron.

"Well, their brother was attacked by a werewolf. The rumor is that their mother refused to help the Death Eaters. Anyway, the boy was only five and he died in St. Mungo's, they couldn't save him."

"Werewolfs?" Percy asked. "Gods, you guys have everything."

"Hey Percy," Harry said.

"Hmm?"

"You have a note from Dumbledore. He says he wants to talk to you and Annabeth A.S.A.P."

"A.S.A.P.? What's so important?" asked Annabeth.

"I dunno."The bell rang overhead in the castle and both Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet, looking terrified."You'll do fine," Harry told them both, as they headed toward the entrance hall to meet the rest of the people taking their Apparition Test. "Good luck."

"You too. Go get that memory, okay?"

"I will."

And with that they all parted ways.

Percy and Annabeth raced to Dumbledore's office.

"Uh, what was the password?" Percy asked.

"Acid pops," Annabeth said.

"I knew it was something to do with lollipops."

When they walked inside Dumbledore's office, they saw him waiting talking to a boy with messy dark brown hair, dark eyes, and olive skin.

"Nico?"

**Cliffhanger! I told you I would put a twist. Unfortunately I left you all at a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHA!**

**I guess now you know what happens when I get more reviews. So, I guess you know what to do now.**

**Review button. Click.**


	23. Mr Nico Di Angelo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson has now been officially disclaimed by spellsandswords.**

**Go ahead, tell me how long it's been. I know, I know. Unfortunately, my laptop crashed for quite some time.**

**Basically all you guys had the same reaction. "Nico?" Yep.**

**On with the story!**

"Nico?" Percy said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Percy," Nico said nervously. "How's it going?" he said nonchalantly.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna have to tell us, you know."

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was watching with interest. He was sitting in his chair with his hands clasped together and elbows on the table.

"If you'd like, you may go outside and have a chat," he said. "if privacy is a concern to you."

"Thank you, professor," Annabeth said.

Together, they all went outside of Dumbledore's office, and the old professor was just smiling in amusement.

As they were outside, Nico's expression darkened. "We need to talk."

"Well, why else would you be here?" Percy said, folding his arms.

"This is serious. No games."

"All right! Go ahead, tell us what you need to."

"It's a long story, so this may take a while," he said slowly.

"Please, take as much time as you need to," Annabeth said. "I think we have potions after this," she shuddered.

"Um, okay," Nico said. "Well, I had this dream. It was about someone's death. You two were there," Nico said, pointing to Percy and Annabeth. "It wasn't clear whose death it was, but that old man...,"

"Dumbledore?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I don't know, I had a weird feeling... I don't know."

"You had suspicions about Dumbledore?"Annabeth said. "He's just a strange old man."

Nico shrugged. "I don't know, but he still creeps me."

"Anyways, how did you get here?" Percy asked.

"Oh. Well, I told Chiron about my dream, and I asked him where you two were. He gave me the location and coordinates, which were weird, because they didn't exist, and I shadow traveled here."

"No wonder you look tired," Percy said.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed."

"So, are you gonna stay here?" Annabeth asked.

"Me? No, I just came here to warn you guys to avoid death."

Percy snorted. "Yeah, that's easy."

"Well, whatever, just stay out of danger. Something's gonna end in death, but it may not look like what it's supposed to be."

"What do you mean Nico?" Percy asked.

Nico checked his wristwatch, and his eyes widened. "Look guys, I gotta go, Ha- I mean, my father's waiting for me."

"Nico, wait-" but before Percy could finish his sentence, Nico had shadow traveled out of there.

Percy and Annabeth returned to Dumbledore's office, Nico-less.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Your friend I assume has gone?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "He's always... busy."

"Shame, he reminded me of a young boy I met years ago. Wonderful student, but then..." the professor sighed. "Anyways, I think it'd be best if you two get going, Professor Snape will be waiting for you."

"Right," Percy said obliviously, and glanced and Dumbledore. 'I had a weird feeling...I don't know,' Nico had said. But what could be wrong with Dumbledore?

**Well, updating his thing is off my checklist... for now. Anyways, REVIEW! Do it for Nico!**


	24. Charms Class

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter have been disclaimed by me. Disclaimed.**

**ASDFGHJKL. OMG OMG. So many reviews guys, thank you! Sorry for the long "on hold". So, I guess reviewers...**

**Oh yeah, 75th reviewer is Percabeth2465. Sorry, should've announced sooner...**

**mixandmingle: Thank you for loving this story so much! (spread the luv...)**

**Vans321: Haha, yeah, I would, but I didn't find a place to fit him in**

**la: Well, now I've updated!**

**Akd007: ….really dude, hating isn't gonna help me at all. If you have a problem with the story then why did you continue reading. In fact, why did you even bother to review?**

**Raven Girl: Updated! **

**Reyna Gold: OMG! Reviewers like you make me feel so happy! feel honored that you think this story is amazing. And your not wasting my time at all! And sequels... wellll, now that's another cliff for you. You never know if I will or won't!**

**Percy**

Everyone had discovered Harry's success of getting the memory from Slughorn and giving it to Dumbledore. That morning, Harry had told them all about what happened last night during Charms class and he precautiously put a spell amongst all them.

"Wow," said Ron, when Harry had finally finished telling them everything; Ron was waving his wand very vaguely in the direction of the ceiling without paying the slightest bit of attention to what he was doing. "Wow. You're actually going to go with Dumbledore... and try and destroy... wow."

"I have to say," Percy said. "I'm impressed with your um, story-legend whatever they're called. And that's something to say for me."

"I'm sure it is," Harry said. He couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or not.

"Ron, you're making it snow," said Hermione patiently, grabbing his wrist and redirecting his wand away from the ceiling from which, sure enough, large white flakes had started to fall. Lavender Brown, Ron's so-called girlfriend had red eyes, and Hermione let go of Ron's arm.

"Oh yeah," said Ron, looking down at his shoulders in vague surprise. "Sorry... looks like we've all got horrible dandruff now..."

He brushed some of the fake snow off Hermione's shoulder Lavender burst into tears. Ron looked immensely guilty and turned his back on her.

"Looks like someone's a bit jealous," Annabeth said.

"We split up," he told Harry out of the corner of his mouth, "Last night. When she saw me coming out of the dormitory with Hermione. Obviously she couldn't see you, so she thought it had just been the two of us."

"Ah," said Harry. "Well-you don't mind it's over, do you?"

"No," Ron admitted. "It was pretty bad while she was yelling, but at least I didn't have to finish it."

Annabeth snorted. "No offense, but you don't really have a good taste in girls. I find her type really annoying. Who wants annoying nicknames?"

Ron's face turned pink. "Well..."

"Seriously Wise Girl?"

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Percy

"Coward," said Hermione, though she looked amused. "Well, it was a bad night for romance all around. Ginny and Dean split up too, Harry."

Percy could see it himself that Harry was a looking a bit happy about this. Maybe too happy. He stifled a laugh because it couldn't look more obvious.

"How come?" Harry asked

"Oh, something really silly... she said he was always trying to help her through the portrait hole, like she couldn't climb in herself... but they've been a bit rocky for ages."

"So, Percy," Hermione asked. "Why did Dumbledore call you in his office?"

"Uh, just a friend dropped by, nothing else," Percy said, being careful not to mention anything else. "You know giving a bit of information. Just camp stuff," he said a bit too quickly. He hoped it wasn't looking that obvious.

Hermione looked puzzled for a second, but then she just said, "Oh, well I guess that's good."

"Flitwick," Ron had warned them. Hermione was the only one who had managed to turn vinegar into wine. Annabeth was still trying, and clearly, Harry, Ron, and Percy weren't that close.

"Now, now, boys," squeaked Professor Flitwick reproachfully. "A little less talk, a little more action... Let me see you try..."

Together they raised their wands, concentrating with all their might, and pointed them at their flasks. Harry's vinegar turned to ice; Ron's flask exploded, and Percy's made a large fart noise, and blowing up in Flitwick's face. A few students started laughing. Including Ron and Harry. Maybe he concentrated too much?

"Hehe..." Percy laughed nervously. Sorry Professor..."

**That's 'bout it.**

**NOW, YOU SHALL **_**REVIEW!**_


	25. Sectumsempra

**Disclaimer: Guise. Guise, I got some bad news... I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Shocked?**

_**Whut?**_** Only two reviews? Guise, s****eriously?**

**Vans321: :D**

**Guest: For some reason I just had to put the word flatulence... I find it a funny word...**

**Percy**

Percy and Ron were at the top of the staircase at the Gryffindor Tower, and that's when they saw Harry. He was drenched in water, covered in blood- he thought- and breathing heavily. Percy was gaping at the sight of him, thinking what happened. Either he had been attacked, or had a fierce fight with ketchup and paint.

"Where've you — ? Why are you soaking — ? Is that blood." Ron was standing at the top of the stairs, looking bewildered at , the sight of Harry.

"I need your book," Harry panted. "Your Potions book. Quick... give it to me..."

"But what about the Half-Blood —"

"I'll explain later!"

Ron pulled his copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and handed it over; Harry sprinted off past him and headed in the way of the common room.

"What just happened?" Percy asked, confused.

"I... don't know...," Ron said.

"Does this happen often?"

"No... do you think that was blood?"

"Not sure."

"Well, whatever the case, bloody hell..." Ron said.

"Bloody hell, indeed." Percy repeated.

There was a pause for a while, and between that pause Percy was thinking about what Nico had said. 'I had a weird feeling... I don't know.' What did he mean? Was Dumbledore going to kill someone? He was just a crazy man... what could possibly be wrong with _him? _Percy was thinking about asking Harry, Ron, or Hermione, but what if they got the wrong idea and started doubting him? He didn't want to lose the only people he knew here...

"So, Ron," Percy said.

"Hmm?"

"Remember that time I gone to visit Dumbledore?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, is there anything strange about him?"

"You mean crazy?" Ron said. "Well, sort it's like at the beginning at the year he always says some crazy things we don't understand, like this one time..."

At that part Ron had lost Percy, but there was nothing suspicious about being crazy right? Maybe Nico meant something else... maybe something different. Like prophecies...

* * *

><p>"I won't say 'I told you so,'" said Hermione, an hour later in the common room.<p>

"Leave it, Hermione," said Ron angrily.

Harry had never made it to dinner; he had no appetite at all. He had just finished telling Ron, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth, and Ginny what had happened, not that there seemed to have been much need. The news had traveled very fast: Apparently Moaning Myrtle (who Percy took as a crazy, gloomy ghost) had taken it upon herself to pop up in every bathroom in the castle to tell the story; Malfoy had already been visited in the hospital wing by Pansy Parkinson, who had lost no time in vilifying Harry far and wide, and Snape had told the staff precisely what had happened. Harry had already been called out of the common room to endure fifteen highly unpleasant minutes in the company of Professor McGonagall, who had told him he was lucky not to have been expelled and that she supported wholeheartedly Snape's punishment of detention every Saturday until the end of term.

"I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person," Hermione said, evidently unable to stop herself. "And I was right, wasn't I."

"No, I don't think you were," said Harry stubbornly.

"Actually, I'm siding with Harry," Annabeth said. "Just because there was one dangerous spell, doesn't really prove much. He probably must have some interesting back story."

"Thank you, Annabeth." Harry said, half-smiling. "See," he told Hermione, "Someone agrees with me."

"Harry, any you too Annabeth," said Hermione, "how can you still stick up for that book when that spell —"

"Will you stop harping on about the book!" snapped Harry. "The Prince only copied it out! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used against him!"

"I don't believe this," said Hermione. "You're actually defending—

"I'm not defending what I did!" said Harry quickly. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn'tve used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy, but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written 'try this out, it's really good' — he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he, not for anyone else. . . ."

"Are you telling me," said Hermione, "that you're going to go back — ?"

"And get the book? Yeah, I am," said Harry forcefully. "Listen, without the Prince I'd never have won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning, I'd never have —"

"— got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve," said Hermione nastily.

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" said Ginny, and Harry was so amazed, so grateful, he looked up. "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve!"

"Well, of course I'm glad Harry wasn't cursed!" said Hermione, clearly stung. "But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good, Ginny, look where it's landed him! And I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match —"

"Oh, don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch," snapped Ginny, "you'll only embarrass yourself."

Harry and Ron stared: Hermione and Ginny, who had always got on together very well, were now sitting with their arms folded, glaring in opposite directions. Annabeth and Percy were just sitting there, as if forgotten. Ron looked nervously at Harry, then snatched up a book at random and hid behind it. Annabeth gave a sympathetic glance at Harry.

"I know what your going through," Percy said "And I understand that it hurts when your friends are against you. But your gonna have to deal with it."

"I know, I know!" Harry said, angrily and stormed out of the common room.

"I don't think reasoning is going to work," Annabeth said.

Percy sighed. "It's like I'm seeing myself in another person."

Because it was almost like Deja Vu...

**Questions, comments? Anything? **

**Hmm, I like this chapter... dunno why...**

**ReViEw.**


	26. Flameo, sir

**Disclaimer: You guessed it! I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson! You win nothing! :D**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! You've all made me so happy!**

**Steven3270: :D**

**greenho4: Thank you! :)**

**percyjacksonfan135: Well, in this story, no. In the actual fandom, no because Harry's parents are dead, and Percy's mom is alive, and his dad's Poseidon.**

**percabethgirl2645: Thank u. :)**

**Robin Duah: OMG, I wish _I _could just hug _you _right now because or what you just said! But I'm not really, and exceptional author... I just took two amazing books and put them together. :)**

**Harry**

The fact that Harry Potter was going out with Ginny Weasley seemed to interest a great number of people, most of them girls, yet Harry found himself newly and happily impervious to gossip over the next few weeks. After all, it made a very nice change to be talked about because of something that was making him happier than he could remember being for a very long time, rather than because he had been involved in horrific scenes of Dark magic.

"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Ginny, as she sat on the common-room floor, leaning against Harry's legs and reading the Daily Prophet. "Three Dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a Hippogriff tattooed across your chest."

Ron and Hermione both roared with laughter, and do did Annabeth. Harry ignored them.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "What's a pygmy puff?" he asked.

"Well,"Annabeth began. "I recently read about them in-"

"The library," Percy said.

"Yes. They're like miniature Puffskeins."

Percy's face was blank.

"They're adorable little puffy creatures."

"Ohhhh." Percy grinned. "That makes a lot more sense!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. So what did you tell her?"

"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho."

"What's a-"

"A dragon," Harry said, shortly.

"Ohhhh."

"But, thanks,' said Harry, grinning. "And what did you tell her Ron's got?"

"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where.

Ron scowled as Hermione rolled around laughing.

"Flameo, sir, fla-me-o," Percy said, clapping his hands. **(A/N: *hint-hint*)**

Then everyone started laughing even harder.

After everyone stopped laughing, Hermione said, "Flameo?"

Percy shrugged. "I dunno, it sorta fits. Right?"

"Flameo, indeed." Ron grumbled. "But, watch it," he told Harry and Ginny. "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it -"

"Your permission",' scoffed Ginny. "Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean."

"Yeah, I would," said Ron grudgingly. "And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public -"

"You filthy hypocrite! What about you and Lavender, thrash-ing around like a pair of eels all over the place?" demanded Ginny.

"Eels?" Hermione said.

"Yes, eels."

"Flameo, sir," Harry said, clapping his hands.

"Flameo, indeed," Percy said.

**And finish! Sorry this chapter was short. I guess this was kind of a humor chapter, to cut the drama for some time. **

**I guess some of you know about flameo (and the noodles) others, maybe not. But maybe this will ring a bell to some of you. And others will be like. "OMG"**

**SO FLAMEO GUISE. AND REVIEW**


	27. AN

**Disclaimer: NO. NO. NO. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON. CAPEESH? (now you say caposh)**

**ASDFGHJKL- DEAD. Over 100 reviews? I can't even... I just...OMG, GUISE LET ME HUG YOU ALL! :D I feel like going up to all of you and giving all hugs, even though you wouldn't recognize me! Thanks to PrincessSerenityforever21, she made my 100th review. Actually thanks to all you guys for reviewer and reading this story that I thought woulld end up as a piece of crap just randomly staying there.**

**So, I guess some of you guys got flameo, and others dunno and just went with it. Good for you all who got it. Either you were hardcore fans or just enjoyed the show. You guys who had no idea, well, congratulations, you get a "you tried" star. :) **

**But, flameo was from the Avatar:The Last Airbender. (book 3, episode 2)**

**percyjacksonfan135: Well, then I'm happy you liked it. :)**

**Headintheclouds818: Yup, glad you liked it. :)**

**Steven3270: Thanks, but you know now!**

**Guest: It's okay...*pats head***

**PrincessSerenityforever21: Once again, thanks a ton!**

**MerMagicAnaLily: Right back at ya, hotman! :D**

**Guest: Heheh...**

**Lesdel1998: Thank you! Your wait is finally over...**

**Now, as a special gift to you all, here;s a minific, starring ME! **

When I check my mail

I really had no intention of checking my mail, because when I do, I always get useless advertisements. But, I didn't really have anything better to do during break other than lollygagging around.

As I open the door, a burst of bright sunlight burns my eyes, and I flinch. I lazily step on the sidewalk with the keys jingling in my hands. I follow the swirly path to the mailbox and I make it.

I "carefully" choose the correct key, as I can be very clumsy. As I insert the key into the slot, I have no idea what's coming at me. When the door of the mailbox opens, I instantly get attacked with a bunch of mail, and I get a paper cut on my cheek. Seriously? Papercut?

All the mail on the side walk is picked up as I look to the title.

Fanfiction.

Fanfiction.

Fanfiction.

FANFICTION!

EVERYWHERE. REVIEWS. STORY ALERT. AUTHOR ALERT. OTHER STUFF I'M TOO LAZY TO READ.

I'm not sure what emotions I should feel. WHY.

**Just a little retake on what happens when I actually check my inbox. Instead, the e-mail is mail. So, yeah. Nice papercuts. -_-**

**So yeah, I guess you could say all that was good news. The bad news is I'll be off for a few weeks because I'm traveling for summer vacation. Gonna miss you all! But sorry about this...**

**Happy summer!**

**~Spellsandswords**


	28. It's still not goodbye (hello folks!)

**DISCLAIMER: Reads script. Stares at it blankly. Throws it away. "I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON." Walks off stage.**

**Alright, so I got around to the update, and I should remember how to do this. Just kidding!**

**So, yeah I got reviews, and some interesting ones...**

** : Thank you, thank you, and thank you!**

**guest: I understand that you're more of a Percy Jackson fan, but Nico has some errands to run, so he can't be here! (and also because I can't come up with a place to fit him. ideas? maybe if I have mercy and make do something since so many people are nico fans...)**

**Hollyleaf6: that was beautiful...**

**Percy Potter: Okayyyy... that hurt. But yeah I guess, after I'm done with the whole thing I'll have to pull some time to make revise a few chapters.**

**Venita-Daughter-of-Pandia: I WILL! :)**

**Siren Called: Thank you for the idea! I will try to do that! But you never know when I'll do it. *mysterious music* :)**

**_ON wItH thE STOry_**

**_Percy_**

The four of them (Percy, Annabeth, Ron, and Hermione) were sitting together in the usual common room, without Harry.

They were just discussing about the differences between the Gods and the Titans, when Harry came in.

Hermione was the first one to notice his arrival. "What does Dumbledore want?" She had just flung the question at him. "Harry are you OK?"

"I'm fine," he said shortly, and he went up to the boys' dormitory

"What's up with him?" said Annabeth

He came down the stairs and quickly said, "Look, I haven't got much time. Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my invisibility cloak. Listen." Harry told them all where he was going and why. Hermione and Ron were gasping in horror in between, but Percy and Annabeth stared at each other knowing what it was like. Percy understood what Harry meant and from what he said, it sounded like he could possibly die. But Percy knew what that was like. Each and every time he went on a quest he knew the risks.

'... so you see what this means?' Harry finished at a gallop. 'Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me!" he hissed angrily, as both Ron and Hermione showed every sign of interrupting. 'I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here -' He shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hand. 'You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the DA. Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it - but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?'

'Harry -' began Hermione, her eyes huge with fear.

'I haven't got time to argue,' said Harry curtly. Take this as well -' He thrust the socks into Ron's hands.

'Thanks,' said Ron. 'Er - why do I need socks?'

'You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her from me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting -'

'No!' said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny little bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck. 'We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?'

'I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore,' said Harry. 'I want to know you lot are OK... don't look like that, Hermione."

"Honestly," Percy began, "it sounds like your last will."

Harry froze. "I-I'll be okay."

"You better be, mate." Ron said.

"Not like we're worrying," Annabeth said, trying for a smile. "Right?"

"Right." Percy said.

"Like, I said, I'll be back." Harry said, looking more hopeful than last time, and with that he left.


	29. I'M BACK!

**So as I explained in the first chapter, I'm back and will be editing the chapters again not making many major changes though. I may or may not update too regularly so please don't rant about updating the chapters and I most likely will be making a sequel to this including the Heroes of Olympus characters.**

**Anyways enjoy the story! :) **


	30. An Unexpected Journey

**Wow has it been that long since I updated? I'm just gonna pretend like nothing has changed...**

**Di****sclaimer: I OWE NOTHING. NOTHING I TELL YOU! Ok maybe the stuff in my room and a few other things I lost which no one bothered to return...**

**Reviews okay wow. Confused because I think some of you changed your username? Then again, so did i...**

**WordSmyth: WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT EARLIER?!**

**NCISaddictionMcGeek: Looks like to day is your lucky day:)**

**Cricket Valdez: (I was scrolling down an entire page with all these reviews from you let me try to answer them all in one go) I guess you like it so thank you!**

**Onward!**

**Harry**

(A/N: Honestly hear I'm just gonna copy and paste what was in the Half Blood prince at this time. If some of you need to jog your memory go ahead and others, if you know how Harry and Dumbledore apparated just skip to the part where it starts with Percy's POV)

Dumbledore was waiting beside the oaken front doors. He turned as Harry came skidding out on to the topmost stone step, panting hard, a searing stitch in his side.

'I would like you to wear your Cloak, please,' said Dumbledore, and he waited until Harry had thrown it on before saying, 'Very good. Shall we go?'

Dumbledore set off at once down the stone steps, his own travelling cloak barely stirring in the still summer air. Harry hurried alongside him under the Invisibility Cloak, still pant-ing and sweating rather a lot.

'But what will people think when they see you leaving, Professor?' Harry asked, his mind on Malfoy and Snape.

That I am off into Hogsmeade for a drink,' said Dumbledore lightly. 'I sometimes offer Rosmerta my custom, or else visit the Hog's Head ... or I appear to. It is as good a way as any of disguising one's true destination.'

They made their way down the drive in the gathering twi-light. The air was full of the smells of warm grass, lake water and wood smoke from Hagrid's cabin. It was difficult to believe that they were heading for anything dangerous or frightening.

'Professor,' said Harry quietly, as the gates at the bottom of the drive came into view, 'will we be Apparating?'

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'You can Apparate now, I believe?'

'Yes,' said Harry, 'but I haven't got a licence.'

He felt it best to be honest; what if he spoiled everything by turning up a hundred miles from where he was supposed to go?

'No matter,' said Dumbledore, 'I can assist you again.'

They turned out of the gates into the twilit, deserted lane to Hogsmeade. Darkness descended fast as they walked and by the time they reached the High Street night was falling in earnest. Lights twinkled from windows over shops and as they neared the Three Broomsticks they heard raucous shouting.

'- and stay out!' shouted Madam Rosmerta, forcibly ejecting a grubby-looking wizard. 'Oh, hello, Albus ... you're out late ...'

'Good evening, Rosmerta, good evening ... forgive me, I'm off to the Hog's Head ... no offence, but I feel like a quieter atmosphere tonight...'

A minute later they turned the corner into the side street where the Hog's Head's sign creaked a little, though there was no breeze. In contrast to the Three Broomsticks, the pub appeared to be completely empty.

'It will not be necessary for us to enter,' muttered Dumbledore, glancing around. 'As long as nobody sees us go ... now place your hand upon my arm, Harry. There is no need to grip too hard, I am merely guiding you. On the count of three - one ... two ... three ...'

Harry turned. At once, there was that horrible sensation that he was being squeezed through a thick rubber tube; he could not draw breath, every part of him was being com-pressed almost past endurance and then, just when he thought he must suffocate, the invisible bands seemed to burst open, and he was standing in cool darkness, breathing in lungfuls of fresh, salty air.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

"So he does that a lot then?" Percy said, trying to break the ice. "Leaving all heroicly?"

Ron tried for a laugh "Most of the time he just disappears."

"Normally he's always covered in blood," Ginny said weakly.

There was a pause.

"So do you think her's right?" Annabeth said quietly. "Malfoy...he's...one of them? A _death eater?_"

"I'm not sure." Hermione was so silent that it almost seemed she had left the room and no one noticed."I admit I thought what Harry said before was rather ridiculous, but now I'm having second thoughts. But why? What is he up to?"

"So we investigate? Ron asked.

"We investigate."

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo stood near the Doors of Orpheus, or more commonly Central Park in New York. He watched the couples walking in the park, holding hands, the children playing with their brothers or sisters, college students listening to music with headphones on their ears. Being...normal. Something he wished he was. Even by demigod standards he wasn't normal. Nico was unacceptable. But he knew moaning over his problems was no use.<p>

He checked his new black titanium watch, a gift from Hestia. It was time.

He walked near a dark shady spot and melted in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Having no idea what they were supposed to do, Hermione had given Percy and Annabeth a simple task. All they had to do was check on Snape and Malfoy and yell out what rooms they were in. It seemed simple enough. Meanwhile, Annabeth went on about how a map could be charmed to perform such a task and how it was more of a magical GPS.<p>

"See, it tracks the person like they have a device stuck on them. It's more of a magical trace on the person which follows them around within the boundaries of Hogwarts."

"Uh-huh," Percy replied tuning out on what she said. "DRACO JUST WALKED IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM! I REPEAT DRACO WALKED IN THE-"

A shadow suddenly darkened at an alarming a pure black shade with the rest of the place turning grey with it. Seeing the sight Percy knew the person behind it was-

"Nico?" Annabeth said.

A large amount of gasps filled within the common room.

"Did he just?"

"Oh my god did you just see-"

"I was terrified..."

"Is he a-?"

"DEATH EATER!"

Oh gods...

**DUN DUN DAH. All you Nico fangirls (and fanboys *wiggles eyebrows* don't deny it) wanted more Nico and here I have granted your wish! YOU OWE ME. ALL OF YOU. Expect a double update because I excited myself. Squee.**


	31. Things are Not What They Seem to Be

**I warned you of a double update. HEHEHEHEHEH**

**Percy**

There was a lot of screaming and yelling after that. Someone from the back tried to jinx Nico.

In a flash Hermione had countered the spell

"_EVERYONE SHUT UP!_"

Silence

"If anyone else tries to hex anyone I'll make sure they get a special delivery from Fred and George." Ron said it in a dead serious voice. "He gave a nod towards Percy.

"Thanks," he said. "I want everyone to listen to this. This is Nico di Angelo and he's a demigod like me and Annabeth. He is _not_ a Death Eater." Percy suddenly felt protective of Nico after people accused him of being a Death Eater.

"Thanks for clearing that," Nico mumbled. "Um, I've just come to give an important message to Percy and Annabeth,"

"And we can trust you?" a girl said. People started murmuring

"You've trusted Percy and Annabeth haven't you?" Neville spoke up from one corner. "Why should he be any different?" The girl opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and huffed.

They all became silent.

"Well, if that's it than you all go back to your business and sod off," Ginny said.

"Um, thank you...all of you..." Nico said awkwardly.

"Nico, what are you doing here though?"said Annabeth, her eyebrows furrowing. "Did Chiron send you?"

He shook his head. "My father. Well, not really, but remember I told you something before? It's about that."

"About what?" Hermione asked.

Percy sighed. "Do you mind if we talk about this in private? Nico's isn't comfortable talking with new people."

"Well...okay."

The three demigods headed out the common room door and a few feet away from the portrait of the fat lady.

"Good excuse, by the way," Nico said.

"It wasn't an excuse."

"I...uh...well," Nico sighed. "Ok, you win that time."

"Anyways," Annabeth said "What do you need to tell us?"

"You remember last time when I came here I told you about a strange dream I had?" Both of them nodded their heads. "I told you about Dumbledore. I realized...the man who died, it was him."

"Oh."

"_Oh_. That's all you can say. _Oh_? You don't realize something. This man can stop Voldemort. He's the greatest wizard of all time! The wizarding world's fate is hanging on a string which will break. The wizarding world is connected to our world and I also mean the Olympians more than you think. He could stop this- this chaos!"

"I-I didn't know," Percy said. Reality was sinking in. It explained how Chiron knew Harry was hiding something. He knew about this hidden world. The Olympians probably knew much more and who knows what else.

"Chiron always used to tell me that there are other cultures and lands we shouldn't dwell on but I never expected this," Annabeth said "But Nico how do you know so much?"

"I hear Father and Persephone talk now and then about this. I had asked Hestia about wizards and I eventually shadow traveled in a few places in the wizarding world. I became more and more interested and hoped to find out how to bring Bianca back. Harry Potter died and lived so...I thought," his voice cracked.

"It's okay Nico, you don't need to say anymore," Annabeth said. She put her hand on his shoulder to reassure Nico. Percy knew the topic would pop up sometime or another. It was always because of Bianca there was such awkward tension between them. Percy always hated himself because of how he hadn't saved Bianca.

"Nico, you know we're here for you. We're your friends! You could come with us to Camp Half-Blood," Percy said.

"You don't understand," he replied bitterly. "They see you as a hero. What do they see me as? A freak. Nothing more. Hades was always an outcast."

"Nico...they'd accept you. Did you see how everyone back in there defended you? They barely know you!"

"That's the point. People judge you for your past... Just forget it. We need to focus on the real mission here."

Percy sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to change Nico's mind. "Okay, well how do we save Dumbledore and how will we see it coming?

Nico twisted his skull ring. "I have a plan. We need all the help we can get."

**It's official. I'm so making a sequel to this. Maybe not with the HOO characters but definitely a sequel after this.**


End file.
